Apartir De Hoy
by anything12
Summary: Quinn y Rachel llevan siendo amigas con derecho desde hace casi dos años, pero ¿y si una de las dos quisiera algo mas? ¿sera un amor correspondido?
1. Chapter 1

**_corto fic de solo dos capitulos, el proximo posiblemente lo suba el sabado o mañana por la noche._** Espero que les guste. Tengo pensado subir otra serie de fics cortos mientras sigo con el de "EL PRINCIPITO" pero mas adelante. comenten.

* * *

><p>Los rayos del sol empezaban a colarse por entre las cortinas, que la noche anterior se habian olvidado de cerrar correctamente. Aquello era algo le pasaba continuamente cuando estaba con Rachel Berry; se olvidaba de todo a su alrededor. Y lo peor de todo es que ella dos no eran nada, o al menos eso es lo que ellas se decian una y otra vez.<p>

Pero por mucho que se dijeran que no estaban en una relacion sentimental, y que lo de ellas no era mas que una relacion abierta en la que solo se acostaban cuando lo necesitaban, que ultimamente era todo el tiempo, Quinn sabia que ahora era algo mas que acostarse esporadicamente con su compañera de despartamento.

y sino, entonces no se explicaba porque llevaba ya 3 horas sentada en el sofa que estaba pegado al gran ventanal de aquella habitacion. Desde hace tres semanas que se repetia lo mismo; tenian relaciones y cuando ambas terminaban satisfechas sobre la cama, la rubia esperaba pacientemente hasta que la morena se dormia y entonces, pero solo asegurandose bien de que estaba dormida, se levantaba de la cama con una sabana enrrollada en su cuerpo y se sentaba en aquel sofa rojo de cuero. Y anque las vistas a broadway que habian desde aquel ventanal eran increibles a cualquier hora del dia, Quinn nunca miraba hacia fuera. Siempre hacia dentro, hacia la cama que ocupaba una Rachel Berry completamente dormida, despues de haber hecho el amor con ella. Y siempre era lo mismo, se dedicaba a mirarla, a grabarse cada centrimetro del cuerpo de la morena. La miraba de arriba abajo, le gustaba admirar aquel cuerpo desnudo tapado unicamente con una fina sabana de seda blanca sobre su cintura que solo llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo.

Empezaba desde su pie izquierdo y poco a poco iba subiendo hasta encontrase con el comienzo de su otro pie que se encontraba doblado a la altura de la rodilla. Ahi ya empezaba a perderse ella misma, las piernas de la diva eran la segunda parte favorita de su cuerpo, y Quinn no perdia tiempo en decirselo todas las veces que podia. Se perdia durante unos minutos largos en las piernas quilometricas de la chica, y luego seguia subiendo, pasando por los muslos y llegando a la pelvis que estaba sutilmente tapada por la sabana. se detenia unos segundo mas ahi, pensando en lo que habia echo en aquella zona la noche anterior, y luego seguia subiendo con su mirada. Hasta que porfin llegaba a su parte favorita del cuerpo de la diva, su abdomen. Siempre habia tenido una fijacion enorme por esa zona del cuerpo. Le encantaba mirar aquella zona, se podia pasar horas mirando hacia su abdomen. Era perfecto, plano y suave, sin ninguna marca de abdominales, asi era como le gustaban los abdomenes de las chicas.

Si, no era una santa ni mucho menos, se habia acostado con otras chicas y chicos aparte de Rachel, al igual que sabia que la diva lo hacia. Ninguna se habia atado a la otra.

su mirada se concentro por varios minutos en aquella zona, y despues siguio recorriendo el torso desnudo de la morena que estaba boca arriba en aquella cama. Sus pechos eran perfectos, pequeños pero apetecibles, la medida perfecta. Siguio su recorrido hasta el cuello, donde vio varias marcas que habia dejado la noche anterior alli, sin duda le encantaba hacerle algun que otro chupeton en el cuello. Era su forma de dejarle claro a todos que aquella morena era suya, aunque ella sabia que era mentira. ¿o no? lo cierto es que nunca habia visto a la diva con otras marcas que no fueran las suyas, sabia que se acostaba con otras personas al igual que ella por que no era tonta y se daba cuenta de las cosas; pero la diva nunca dejaba que esas personas le dejaran marcas, salvo una vez que por descuido un tal Jason le hizo una gran marca en el cuello detras de la oreja, pero despues de eso nunca mas. La unica a la que la morena parecia dejar que le hicera marcas en su piel era a ella, nunca se quejaba cuando la rubia atacaba su cuello, sabiendo de antemano que al terminar aquel encuentro tendria una o mas marcas. Aquello debia significar algo ¿no?

Siguio su camino ascendente y miro el rostro perfecto de Rachel Berry. Muchas veces la chica le habia dicho que creia que muchos rasgos en su rostro deseaba que desapareciera, igual que aquella vez en el instituto en la que quiso operarse, pero ella se encargaba de dejarle claro que su rostro era perfecto. Y era cierto, al menos para ella lo era, ¿porque la diva no podia verlo? Su perfecta boca, acolchonada y suave, capez de enloquecer de placer a cualquiera, su unica y hermosa nariz judia, sus ojos grandes siempre atentos a cualquier cosa que pasara a su alrededor, y lo que mas le impactaba de aquel rostro: el color marron oscuro, casi negro de sus ojos. Podia pasarse horas enteras mirandole fijamente a los ojos.

Levantandose del sofa cerro adecuadamente las cortinas, no queria que nada interrumpiera el sueño de la morana. Se sento de nuevo en el sofa rojo dispuesta a contemplar todo lo que pudiera a la diva. Si poder evitarlo a su cabeza vinieron todos los momentos vividos con ella en esos dos años.

SI, llevaban dos años acostandose, enrealidad 1 año y 7 meses en tres dias. Todo empezo el dia en el que ambas coincidieron en el aeropuerto cuando iban a new york. Resulto ser que su accidente no habia sido tan grave, y con dos meses de reabilitacion y con la ayuda de Arti habia conseguido volver a caminar. Habia perdido muchas clases por culpa de aquel accidente, pero increiblemente gracias a Santana habia conseguido ponerse al dia con unas cuantas explicaciones. Se sorprendio bastante el dia que la latina se aparecio en su casa luego de clases con todos sus libros en la mano, y cogiendola por el brazo la llevo a su habitacion sin que se pudiera quejar y sin decir mucho mas que un **_"he venido a ayudarte a estudiar, no querras quedarte en Lima un año mas con toda esta panda de fracasados verdad?"_** no dijo mas, simplemente saco sus libros y empezo a explicarle todas aquellas cosas que no habia podido ver. en menos de una semana ya tenia mas que controlado matematicas, dibujo tecnico y fisica, en las otras tres semanas siguientes que faltaban para los examenes finales gracias a Santana y Mercedes habia conseguido controlar las demas asignaturas. No tuvo excelentes notas en todos los examenes, pero si las suficientes para poder acceder a su beca para YALE.

Y cuando estaba esperando su avion para New York se sorprendio gratamente al ver a Rachel. Sabia que la morena iba a viajar alli para ir a NYADA, pero no esperaba encontrarsela hasta tiempo mas tarde. Viajaron juntas en el avion, pero ninguna decia nada. Su relacion habia vuelto a ser fria, la diva finalmente no se habia casado con Finn y ademas habia terminado su relacion con el chico, lo que de alguna forma alivio a la rubia sin siquiera ser consciente de porque. Pero no habian vuelto a dirigirse mucho la palabra luego de que la diva le pidiera perdon creyendo que aquel accidente habia sido su culpa.

Cuando llegaron a New York se separaron, Quinn iba a quedarse en la residencia para estudiantes, mientras que Rachel habia conseguido un pequeño piso cerca de la universidad gracias a Shelby, en el que no tenia que pagar nada, ya que sus padres se encargaban de eso.

No volvieron a verse hasta septiembre, un mes despues, mes en el que empezaban las clases universitarias. Se encontraron en una de las tantas fiestas universitarias que hacian en Yale y a la que por casualidad la morena habia ido. Al parecer un conocido que tenia Blaine estudiaba alli, y les habia invitado. Desde entonces habian seguido viendose cada fin de semana, cortesia de Kurt Hummel que insistia en que no debian perder el contacto, por lo que cada sabado de la semana se reunian en una cafeteria que habia cerca de central park, y luego salian a pasear o al cine.

Estuvieron asi hasta que una noche de noviembre los 4 se fueron de fiesta. Una fiesta que Quinn nunca olvidaria, el comienzo de aquella relacion de 1 año y 7 meses. Aquella noche el alcohol hizo mella en ellas, y sin saber porque habian terminado acostandose en la cama de Rachel Berry. Cuando se despertaron juntas y desnudas, ninguna podia creer lo que veia, y desaparecieron del mapa de la otra por una semana. No se reunieron el sabado siguiente como siempre, y tampoco se llamaban. Cada una lo estaba llevando a su manera. Quinn acostandose con otras chicas y con chicos haciendose ver a si misma que aquello habia sido una noche de fiesta y alcohol, y la morena confundida a mas no poder.

Hasta que un dia Rachel se aparecio en la puerta de la habitacion de Quinn, y sin decir nada la beso. Beso que llevo a un encuentro mas que apadionado, el primero sobrias. Despues de aquel encuentro siguieron viendose casi todos los dias, cuando no era Rachel quien la buscaba era la rubia quien lo hacia. Desde el principio habian dejado claro que iba a ser una relacion libre, ninguna queria atarse, porlo que ninguna objetaba nada cuando la otra salia con alguien mas. Cosa que no cambio cuando la morena le pidio a Quinn 3 meses despues de ese encuentro que se fuera a vivir con ella, le dijo que aquel no era sitio para vivir, que aquella residencia estaba muy bien, pero que era muy pequeña para ella, y que ademas se sentia increiblemente incomoda cada vez que se encontraban alli, puesto que la rubia compartia habiatacion con otra chica. Motivo por el que la rubia se mudo con Rachel. Aquello solo cambio su rutina en que ahora se acostaban todas las noches.

1 año y 7 meses asi... el proximo 19 de junio arian 1 año y 7 meses, aunque ellas nunca celebraban sus aniversarios, depues de todo no eran una pareja normal. Pero eso no queria decir que Quinn no lo recordara. En esos casi dos años la diva abia progresado mucho en sus clases al igual que ella, con la diferencia de que a la pequeña diva le habian dado un papel importante en una obra en broadway hace ya 8 meses. Aquello les ayudo a la hora de mudarse de casa. Rachel fue muy clara en como queria que fuera, grande, con dos habitaciones, una cocina amplia, y un salon con una vista explendida de los teatros de broadway, preferiblemente un atico. Y porsupesto puso como norma principal para su nueva casa que cierta rubia se fuera a vivir con ella. Aquello alegro enormemente a la rubia que para aquel entonces ya habia aceptado que habia mucho mas en su relacion con la diva, que simples polvos.

Aquello queria decir muchas cosas. Habia muchas cosas que le hacian creeer a la rubia que para la morena ella era tambien algo mas que la chica con la que se acostaba sin tener que dar explicaciones de nada. Estaba el hdcho de que la diva solo le permitiera a ella hacerle marcas, que le pidiera DOS VECES que se fuera a vivir con ella, y que la antepusiera a cualquier otro lio con cualquier otra persona. Pequeñas cosas que le hacian ver y creer que ella no era la unica que veia aquella relacion como algo mas de lo que era.

Y ya llevaba 3 semanas viendo dormir a la diva por varias horas cada noche, y no se cansaba. De lo que si se cansaba era de su cobardia, ella sabia que tenia que hablar con la morena. Si bien las cosas es iba bien, Quinn no se queria quedar asi para siempre, ella queria dar un paso mas. Paso que llebava planeando 3 semanas, pero que casa vez que estaba apunto de dar se echaba atras. Pero esa mañana era especial, en tres dias cumplian 1 año y 7 meses y habia estado planeando durante un tiempo la velada perfecta. Estaba disupuesta a dejarlo todo por ella, a sacrificar su tan querida libertad, a dejar de acostarse con quien quisiera (aunque eso en realidad habia dejado de hacerlo hace mucho tiempo, con ella asu lado no necesitaba a nadie mas) y todo por Rachel. Solo esperaba que ella tambien estuviera dispuesta a hacerlo, porque sino se temia que iba a perder mucho mas que a la chica con la que se acostaba todas las noches.

Detuvo sus pensamientos al ver como la diva empezaba a despertarse y sonrio tiernamente sabiendo lo que venia acontinuacion.

un breve bostezo, un arqueamiento de espalda causando que la sabana callera a los muslos se la diva y dejara ver su perfecta anatomia, un estiramiento de brazos y una sonrisa enorme al fijar su mirada en la de la rubia que la miraba embelesada desde el sofa rojo.

R: mmmm, voy a empezar a acostumbrarme a que siempre estes ahi por las mañanas, ultimamente nunca despiertas ami lado. (le dijo con las voz aun ronca por aberse acabado de despertar, pero sonriendole tiernamente sin preocuparse en si estaba completamente desnuda)

Q: lose, es solo que no podia dormir, y si me qu..

R: quedaba en la cama te iba a despertar y una Rachel Berry que no se despierta por propia iniciativa no es aconsejable (dijo completando la frase de Quinn y sacandole la lengua para despues apollarse en uno de sus codos mirandola) Siempre me dices lo mismo, voy a empezar a creer que por las mañanas soy el mismisimo Shrek.

Q: jajajajaja bueno, sin duda el Shrek que tengo ante mi ahora mismo es mucho mas sexy que el de las peliculas.

R: BOBA! por que mejor no dejas de reirte de mi, y vienes aqui. La cama se siente fria sin ti...

Quinn se sorprendio por lo que la morena acababa de decir, ese era un motivo mas para pensar que la diva tambien la queria de otra forma. Vio como la morena se sonrojo levemente por lo que dijo, y no queriendo que se arrepintiera como muchas otras veces se levanto rapidamente del sofa desprendiendose de la sabana dejando ver su perfecto cuerpo desnudo, para el deleite de la morena, y se acerco a ella sin titubear.

No lo dudo, ni se lo penso simplemente se recosto encima de Rachel besandola tiernamente. Se separo de ella para quedarse ambas mirando fijamente a los ojos. Estuvieron unos largos minutos asi, sin pensar en lo que hacian, solo sintiendo el bienestar que las invadia al estar asi, abrazadas una encima de la otra mirandose a los ojos.

R: aun es temprano, (dijo susurrando señalando el reloj que habia al lado de ella) durmamos un poco mas anda, aun tengo algo de sueño.

Q: claro. (dijo no pudiendo negarle nada) ven aqui anda. (la rubia se recosto en su lado de la cama y atrajo a su cuerpo a Rachel que inmediatamente se abrazo a ella.

Quinn queria hacerlo, debia pedirle aquella cita, tampoco seria la primera vez que lo hacia. pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez no iba aser una cena, una pelicula y una cama, esta vez era mucho mas que eso. Por lo que estaba nerviosa. Pero debia hacerlo.

Q: Rach...

R: mhm (murmuro ya casi apunto de dormirse sobre Quinn)

Q: tienes algo que hacer este viernes a la noche?

R: mmm, si. (dijo para la decepcion de su acompañante) he quedado con Anna. ya sabes que hace mucho que se fue a Francia, y ahora que a vuelto queria hablar con ella

Quinn no podia creerselo, estaba a punto de pedirle la cita que lo cambiaria todo, y ella le decia que habia quedado con una chica para pasar la noche? bueno, tampoco es que pudiera recriminarle nada, ella habia echo eso hace unos cuantos meses. Pero solo habia suspendido aquella cita que la diva habia preparado porque queria terminar todo con aquel chico, decirle que no queria seguir acostandose con el...

Q: ohh valla, bueno entonces nada.

R: oye, (dijo despues de unos minutos en silencio) sabes que si quieres proponerme algo para esa noche lo puedes hacer, yo puedo suspenser esa cita. Tu vas primero que nadie, ya lo sabes. (la rubia le sonrio a la diva cuando esta levanto el rostro apoyandose en su pecho)

Q: entonces... te recojo el viernes a las 8?

R: claro! es una cita. jajajajaj

Q: si... (dijo sonriendo tontamente al ver que la diva habia vuelto a su posicion y no la miraba. De nuevo la morena le demostraba que era algo mas que la chica con la que se acostaba)

R: Y donde me vas a llevar?

Q: mmm, eso es sorpresa pequeña diva.

R:heyy. pero si no se donde me llevas como voy a saber que ponerme.

Q: ohh vamos pequeña, como si necesitaras algo para estar perfecta, tu solo estate a las 8 en la puerta con eso basta.

R: dios! porque eres tan tierna y cariñosa. (le dijo acariciandole la mejilla para despues besarla lentamente)

Q:_ "porque te amo"_ porque te lo mereces. y ahora a dormir, la estrella de broadway necesita descanso, hoy tienes doble funcion.

R:y considerada...(dijo dandole otro beso, y recostandose de nuevo en su pecho) hasta mas tarde Quinn.

Q: hasta mas tarde pequeña estrella.

Quinn puso un beso en la frente de la diva y recosto su cabeza en la almohada para conciliar el sueño.

Ya estaba hecho, ya tenia la cita. En realidad eso estaba mas que echo, sabia incluso antes de preguntarselo que la diva le iba a decir que si aunque tuviera una cita ya programada con el mas guapo o mas guapa de todos sus amiguitos. Eso le encantaba, Rachel siempre la ponia a ella por encima de cualquier cosa, aunque no eran nada serio. Ahora solo faltaba sacar fuerzas para decirle que la amaba y que queria que su relacion tomara otro rumbo.

Que solo la queria para ella.

Porque Rachel Berry debia ser de Quinn Fabray para siempre, y viceversa, porque ella no deseaba a nadie mas. Solo deseaba despertar el resto de sus dias al lado de su estrella.

**NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Aqui tienen la ultima parte de la historia. junto con un nuevo capitulo de el principito, para quienes la lean... supongo que a algunas os alegrara saber que e decidido que este fic tenga 3 caps. no me da para hacerlo solo en dos. Me gusta ser muy precisa y explicativa. Quiero que entendais las cosas y tal, aunque se que os puede parecer muy tonto pero bueno...

Como ya les dije estoy pensando en subir otras historias cortas, pero vosotros decidis... lo unico, que eso ya seria mas adelante.

Disfrutar. espero que os guste. y una ultima cosa, a Adrianna imaginarosla como Jessica Lowndes.

**_NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECES._**

* * *

><p>Desesperante. esa era la unica palabra que le venia a la mente a la rubia. Estaba en uno de los centros comerciales de New York acompañada por Santana y Adrianna. Esta ultima era una de las chicas con la que ella se acostaba antes de darse cuenta que amaba a Rachel, de hecho fue Adrianna la que le hizo ver lo que sentia por la diva.<p>

Aun recordaba sus palabras: _**"Quinn, te das cuenta que ultimamente hablas mas de Rachel que de cualquier otra cosa? ojo, me encanta que me hables cuando estoy contigo. Antes solo te dedicabas a complacerme y pronunciar unas cuantas palabras, ahora por lo menos hablas, pero todo el tiempo sobre ella. 7 palabras de cada cosa que dices es sobre ella, y las otras 3 sobre como te sientes tu cuando estas con ella. ¿estas segura de que solo te acuestas con ella, igual que conmigo o que cualquier otra?"**_

Aquella frase que la chica morena le dijo aquella noche en la que ambas habian quedado, para obviamente pasar un buen rato, nunca se fue de la cabeza de Quinn. Aquella frase le hizo ver que sentia algo fuerte por Rachel, por eso decidio dejar todo lo que tenia con cualquier otra persona que no fuera ella. Resulto ser que despues de darse cuenta que amaba a la morena, ya no queria a nadie mas, ya nadie que no fuera Rachel era capaz de complacerla.

Y todo fue gracias a Adrianna. La chica a la que habia dejado demasiadas veces plantada por irse con Rachel. La chica a la que muchas veces en sus encuentros sexuales habia llamado Rachel. Era una gran chica, habia soportado todos los desplantes de Quinn, y no solo para poder tener sexo con ella despues. En realidad ella tampoco lo estaba pasando bien por aquel momento. La chica estaba enamorada de una compañera de la universidad, pero esta no le hacia caso alguno.

Y Quinn no entendia aquello, ¿que ser humano con todos sus dedos de frente no se fijaria en aquella escultural chica? aunque sea para tenerle envidia y hablar mal de ella, solo por ser perfecta... Pero la chica de la que Adrianna estaba enamorada no le hacia caso, debia ser ciega, nisiquiera sabia que ella existia. Cosa que extraño demasiado a Quinn cuando Adrianna le conto su historia. Cualquiera se fijaria en ella.

Adrianna era una chica preciosa, tan preciosa que para sus 17 años ya era modelo, pero lo dejo despues para poder estudiar derecho. Hermosa e inteligente. ¿como aquella chica no podia fijarse en ella? Era alta, incluso mas que la propia Quinn, y delagada. Tenia las medidas perfectas, y su rostro era magestuoso. Refinado, como si los propios dioses lo hubieran esculpido. Su pelo era castaño oscuro y liso, y siempre lo tenia largo, lo que le hacia ver mas sexy de lo que ya era.

Pero sin duda alguna lo mejor de su fisico eran sus unos hermosos ojos azules , que aveces incluso eran verdes. Su mirada era profunda, y algo que tenia en comun con Quinn era que las dos coqueteaban por medio de sus ojos sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Despues estaba su forma de ser. Era inteligente, humile a pesar de venir de una familia rica de New York, honesta, bondasosa...Y solia participar en obras de beneficiencia con el dinero que ganaba gracias a las fotos que aun le hacian en la antigua empresa de modelaje en la que trabajo. Era algo asi como la chica 10. Quizas su mayor defecto era su aficion por las compras y su molesta mania de tenerlo todo controlado. Pero incluso eso le hacia verse sexy. ¿cuantas veces no habian tenido sexo salvaje despues de Quinn enfrentarse a ella por querer tenerlo todo bajo control?...

y mejor no decia nada de lo bueno que era besando, y en la cama...

Por todo eso Quinn no entendia que la chica, molly que asi se llamaba, no se fijara en ella. Le habia hecho mas de un desplante cuando la morena se acercaba a ella para conocerse porfin. Y lo entenderia si la chica en cuestion fuera heterosexual, pero resultaba ser que era lesbiana. **_"una pena con lo buena que esta"_** diria Puck si la conociera.

Por eso la relacion de Quinn y Adrianna era especial, porque ninguna corria el riesgo de enamorarse de la otra por el hecho de que ya estaban pilladas y lo sabian. Las dos tenian muy presente que lo que habia entre ellas no pasaria de unas cuantas noches de sexo. Cuantas veces no habia pillado Quinn a la chica llamandola Molly, y viceversa...

Cuando Quinn se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Rachel, le costo mucho sacarse de encima a las chicas y los chicos con los que se acostaba. si, era bisexual igual que Rachel. Y 4 habian sido las personas con las que se acostaba, aparte de Rachel. Adrianna por supuesto, con quien no le costo dejarlo, de hecho la misma chica le dijo que debia terminar con todas esas personas y centrarse solo en Rachel.

Caroline, la chica rubia de ojos marrones que estudiaba medicina. Estaba enamorada de Quinn, apesar de que muchas veces la rubia le dijo que no queria nada mas que sexo. Habia sido a la que mas le costo dejar. La chica habia estado detras de ella 3 semanas, hasta que un dia arta de la situcacion, Adrianna se enfrento a ella. SI, Adrianna. Otra cosa mas por la que la chica castaña era especial en la vida de Quinn y Rachel.

Adrianna era la unica a la que Rachel soportaba. Decia que no entendia como le gustaban las otras personas con las que estaba. que como podian cambiar tanto sus gustos. Que Adrianna era la unica chica rescatable de todas sus conquistas. Ellas dos eran amigas, claro, se hicieron amigas despues de que Quinn terminara todo con ella.

Nick, el barman de una de las mejores discotecas para jovenes que habia en New York. A el tambien habia sido facil dejarlo. De hecho solo le envio un mensaje. Y el chico no volvio a molestarla, aunque si seguian hablandose, pero poco porque la diva se molestaba. Quinn esperaba que aquello fuesen celos.

Cooper.**_ "es el nombre mas feo que he escuchado en mi vida, ¿como puedes estar con el Quinn? tiene nombre de perro."_** El dia que la diva dijo eso estuvo riendose por mas de 10 minutos, y cuando le vio volvio a reirse en su cara. Este fue un poco mas dificil, no queria entender que Quinn prefiriera estar con una chica antes que con el. Pero con una pequeña ayuda de Santana, quien lo amenazo si volvia a acercarse a ella, la dejo en paz.

Y ahora estaba alli, en el centro comercial, con Adrianna quien se habia hecho una de sus mejores amigas, y con Santana que estaba de visita junto con Britt en New York.

Santana ahora vivia en los angeles con la rubia de ojos azules, y estaban alli solo para visitar a Quinn. Y bueno Britt para ver a Rachel y Blaine, de quienes se habia hecho muy amigas por medio de Skype.

Era ya viernes por la mañana, y la rubia habia hecho que Britt se llevara a Rachel con Blaine y Kurt, para asi ella poder ir a comprarse un bonito vestido. Queria que aquella noche fuera especial. Y como necesitaba todo el apoyo del mundo se llevo consigo a Santana y llamo Adrianna para que se les uniera alli.

Cuanto se arrepentia de haber echo eso en aquel momento... La rubia estaba sentada en un comodo sofa que habia dentro de los provadores de una de las tiendas mas excusivas de aquel mall. Habian entrado para que Quinn se comprara un vestido, pero porsupuesto como pasaba siempre, habian terminado con Adrianna provandose todos los vestidos que podia poniendo en una pila todos los que se iba a comprar... ya llevaba 6. Despues estaba Santana, que si que la estaba ayudando, pero Quinn hubiera prefrido que no lo hiciera. La latina solo escogia los vestido mas atrevidos y llamativos que encontraba y hacia que Quinn se los provara, ovbiamente la rubia no compraria ninguno de eso.

Cuando por fin pudo conseguir que las dos chicas le prestaran atencion a ella, puesto que habian venido a eso, fue aun peor. Se pusieron a buscar las dos por separado, y ahora estaba alli sentada viendo como Santana discutia con la chica castaña por que segun ella lo mejor era que llevara el vestido mas corto y sexy que hubiera.  
>"Asi el enano no podra decirte que no cuando te declares Q." Esa era su excusa.<p>

Por su lado Adrianna habia escogido los vestidos mas sexys al igual que Santana, pero ella habia sido mucho mas reservada, y habia escogido solo aquellos que tapaban lo suficiente. Vestido con la tela suficiente para que Quinn no se sintiera como una zorra, pero que hacian notar el cuerpo de la rubia.

Desde luego ella no tenia dudas, su eleccion saldria de entre los vestidos que habia escogido la castaña. Todos eran de su estilo, cortos pero que taparan lo suficiente, con un delicado escote, y alguno de ellos de le pegaba al cuerpo en su torso, otros caian libres.

Pero el problema era decirselo a la latina y que esta no se enfadara con ella, y quisiera matarla por elegir la opcion de la "chica del polvo facil" como le decia a Adrianna.

Q: _"uff, que sea lo que dios quiera, no puede perder tiempo."_ CHICAS! (dijo levantando la voz, haciendo que las dos chicas pararan de discutir y la miraran) dame ese vestido, me lo probare.

Quinn cogio el vestido que Adrianna tenia en su mano y entro en el probador que estaba libre. Se empezo a desvestir, y antes de ponerse el vestido, conto hasta 4.

S: hey juno! porque escoges el vestido de la chica barby, acaso quieres que Rupaul salga corriendo al verte con esa cosa puesta?

Santana grito desde fuera del cuviculo y la rubia rio empezando a ponerse el vestido, sabia que iba a decir algo como eso. Mientras Adrianna solo rodaba los ojos.

Q: no le digas Rupaul a Rachel Santana, tienen un nombre. Y elegi el vestido de Ad, porque no querio llevar uno de tus vestidos con poca tela y completamente pegado al cuerpo. Entonces Rach si que se asustaria, ademas no va conmigo.

A: si Santana, tu estilo no es el suyo. Ese estilo solo puede ser de alguien de baja categoria, acostumbrada a las excentricidades, para chicas...como decirlo sin que te ofendas (parecio pensar un poco antes de seguir hablando, y desde dentro Quinn lo sabia, se vaecinaba otra pelea) zorras!

Santana puso su mejor cara de indiganda y no dudo en arremeter contra ella.

S: ohh, pero por lo menos yo llamo la atencion, tu pasas completamente desapercibida...

El rosotro de Adrianna se torno triste inmediatamente, sabia por que decia aquello. Santana se culpo por haberlo dicho, y Quinn desde dentro negaba con la cabeza, apuntando mentalemente darle luego a Santana su merecido por decir aquello.

S: yo... (quiso disculparse pero no lo hizo) Quinn, te falta mucho?

Q: no, ya casi.

Si la relacion entre Rachel y Adrianna era fantastica, apesar de que esta ultima se habia acostado con Quinn, la relacion entre Santana y Adrianna era un desastre. Todo por culpa de Britt, a quien le encantaba coquetear con la gente aun estando con Santana, aunque ambas sabian que no pasaria de coqueteo, Britt nunca engañaria a Santana. Y esque la primera vez que las dos chicas viajaron a New York, la latina se enfermo, pero insistio en que la rubia saliera con sus amigas de fiesta. Fueron a bailar a una discoteca y alli Britt conocio a Adrianna, empezo a coquetear con ella como siempre hacia. Pero para desgracia de ella, la latina se presento en la discoteca a mitad de la noche, y se encontro con las dos bailando demasiado juntas en la pista de baile, y con Ad. diciendole cosas en el oido. Aquello ocasiono que la latina odiara desde el primer momento a la pobre Adrianna, odio que aumento cuando Britt dijo inocentemente que la chica era muy guapa y sexy.

No habia pasado nada entre ellas dos, y aun asi la latina la odiaba y aprovechaba cada ocasion para hacerle daño al mas puro estilo Lopez. Pero aquello habia sido mucho, ella sabia lo que era estar enamorada y no ser correspondida. Pero no se iba a disculpar, ya se le pasaria.

Q: bueno, ya estoy, que os parece? (dijo Quinn saliendo del provador y atrayendo las miradas de sus dos amigas)

A: Estas preciosa Quinn, sabia que te iba a quedar fantastico. Ese vestido esta hecho para ti. (dijo Adrianna sonriendo, aunque para disguste de la rubia a quien no le gustaba verla triste, aun algo triste)

Q: Gracias Ad. Santana?

S: okey, no me puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero bueno, alla voy. (dijo dispuesta a darle un respiro a la castaña) Es bonito Q, te queda muy bien, sencillo pero bonito. la gnoma no va a poder resistirse a ti.

Quinn sonrio, ante la respuesta de su amiga al igaul que Adrianna, pero luego las dos se dieron cuenta de ultimo que habia dicho y la castaña rodo los ojos mientras Quinn se enfadaba

Q: basta S ya te he dicho que no insultes a Rachel.

S: Ohh, no te atrevas a negarme ese gusto Q. encima que te digo lo bien que te queda...

Quinn prefirio no decir nada mas, y se miro al espejo de nuevo. Si que estaba preciosa. Adrianna habia escogido el vestido perfecto para ella. A Rachel le iba a gustar. La diva siempre le habia dicho que la preferia cuando se ponia vestidos sencillos que resaltaban su belleza, decia que le hacian ver sexy y tierna a la vez. Por eso habia llamado a Adrianna, ella sabria exactamente que buscarle que fuera del agrado de la diva.

El vestido era bastante sencillo. De color azul oscuro con escote en v.

**http: / / anahi - br . com /galeria/albums/anahi/Anah_ _Catal_go_Mundo_Terra_ 289629 . jpg) ya sabeis borrar todos los espacios que halla.**

Quinn se dio prisa en pagar el vestido antes de que les diera por volver a pelearse. Juntas salieron del Mall para ir a casa de la diva y Quinn. Habian quedado alli para comer junto con Britt, rachel, Kurt y Blaine. En el camino a casa, Santana le dijo a Quinn que no entendia porque hacia aquello, despues de todo estaba mas que claro que la diva tambien sentia algo por ella. No entendia porque tanto revuelo sola para decirle que la amaba. Si, Santana y su gran romanticismo... Por suerte Adrianna si la entendia por eso se habia prestado en ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera. Ella no tenia la oportunidad de estar con la chica que queria, pero Quinn si, y iba a ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera.

Por eso el jueves Quinn estuvo todo el dia con Adrianna comprando todo lo necesario para el viernes por la noche. La cita iba a ser en la casa que tenia la castaña en los Hamptons. Y lo mejor era que no tendrian que viajar en coche ya que Adrianna ademas de prestarle la casa para todo el fin de semana, si todo salia bien, le iba a dejar el helicoptero privado de su familia.

Habian estado todo el jueves por la mañana comprando las sabanas rojas de seda que Quinn queria para aquella noche, a Rachel le encantaba la seda roja. Despues compraron champang, el mejor y mas caro cortesia de Adrianna. velas aromaticas, petalos de rosas, y la comida que prepararia la gente del servicio antes de abandonar la casa el viernes y les dejarian a disposicion. Pero lo mas importante habia sido las fotografias que habia mandado a revelar. Fotografias que Rachel no habia visto, raro si se veia desde el punto de vista que la diva, ya que ella siempre habia tenido total libertad sobre las camaras de la rubia, que era aficionada a la fotografia. Pero aquellas fotos habian salido de una camara en concreto, una camara que Quinn nunca habia dejado que Rachel tocara, la morena nisiquiera sabia que existia. En ella se encontraban todas las fotos que le hizo durante aquellas 3 semanas a Rachel mientras dormia despues de hacer el amor con ella, otras eran fotos que le sacaba sin que se diera cuenta, otras mientras la diva ensayaba para la obra, otras con ella misma, y otras con sus amigos. Algo que tenian en comun aquellas fotos era que en todas estaban plasmados los sentimientos de Quinn hacia la morena. Bataria que la morena viera una sola foto de aquellas para que se diera cuenta de que Quinn sentia algo fuerte por ella.

El jueves por la tarde lo habia ocupado en ir a la casa de Ad. y preparar todo lo que pudiera hacer por ella misma ese dia, puesto que el viernes no podria ir hasta que fuera con Rachel en la noche. Habia puesto con ayuda de Adrianna y la ama de llaves una cama en el jardin de la casa, justo en la parte que daba al mar, con una vista impresionante y con el agua de la piscina a uno de sus costados. habia puesto las sabanas en ella, y le dio la orden a la ama de llaves de que esparciera los petalos de rosa blanca sobre las sabanas rojas, y los de rosas rojas sobre el camino que ella misma se habia encargado de hacer con las velas, y que llevaban desde la puerta de que separaba la casa del jardin, a la cama que esperaba pudiera compartir aquella noche con la diva. Quinn se encargaria de encender las velas antes de llevar a Rachel alli, y despues de habia dejado preparada la mesa en otra parte del jardin de aquella casa, lejos de la piscina y la cama. Queria que fuera una sorpresa, ademas solo la llevaria alli en caso de que la morena le dijera que si.

Y el viernes por la mañana lo unico que le faltaba era comprar su vestido y un regalo para Rachel, un regalo que le daria junto a la piscina...

No faltaba nada, bueno si. Que la morena le correspondiera. Cosa que segun Santana iba a hacer, decia que a Rachel se le notaba demasiado que sentia algo por ella. La rubia esperaba que fuera cierto.

Cuando llegaron a su casa lo primero que vieron cuando entraron fue que todos estaban riendo mirando a alguien aquien ella no conocia, pero que parecia ser muy divertida y agradable. Las tres se adentraron en la casa llamando asi la atencion de todos los que estaban alli, incluida la de la chica rubia que estaba de espaldas a ellas y que habia causado la risa de los otros. Todos se acercaron a saludar a las chicas cuando estas entrearon en el salon.

Y Quinn pudo ver que estaban todos: Kurt, Blaine, Britt, Jessica una amiga de Kurt y la chica rubia a quien porsupuesto no conocia, pero por como se puso Adrianna al verla y por como la rubia rodo los ojos y cambio su expresion... Era la tal Molly, ella nunca la habia conocido pero no necesitaba una foto para saber que era ella, faltaba ver la cara de Ad al verla.

Quinn miro a Adrianna preocupada al ver que cuando se acerco a la rubia esta solo le dio un hola, y por compromiso. Pero su vista se vio bloqueada por Rachel que se habia acercado a saludarla.

R: hola rubia sexy! (dijo la morena poniendo un beso prolongado en la comisura de los labios de Quinn. Quien las viera pensaria que son novias, y esque aveces se comportan como tal para felicidad de la rubia) donde estuviste toda la mañana? Kurt no dejaba de preguntar por ti...

Q: estaba en el mall con Ad y Santana...

R:valla, y no se mataron por lo que veo... (dijo riendo y mirando a las dos chicas quienes ya se habian sentado con los demas en el salon) hey que le pasa a Ad, se le ve triste.

La chica estaba con la cabeza gacha y triste.

Q:si, quien es la chica nueva? (dijo señalando con su cabeza a la rubia)

R: una tal Molly, es amiga de Blaine. ¿porque? ¿te gusta? (dijo poniendose un poco seria. ¿celosa talvez? pero no lo suficiente para que Quinn lo notara)

Q: no, no me gusta. Lo digo por que esa Molly es la Molly de Ad, por eso esta asi. La chica esa nisiquiera la saludo bien...

R: ¿que? oh dios mio, no tenia ni idea... de haberlo sabido no la invitaba.

Q: Ya no importa, ya estan aqui. Sabes? no entiendo porque esa chica es asi con Ad, es preciosa nunca encontrara nada mejor que nuestra amiga.

R: pues si... pero ella se lo pierde. Adrianna se merece alguien mejor que ella, no se merece a alguien que la trate asi.. (dijo mirando a la rubia al igual que Quinn) Aunque sabes que?

Q: ¿que?

R: no es una mala chica, de echo es muy divertida y sociable, no entiendo su actitud con nuestra chica, es como si le hubiera echo algo malo, y segun Ad no se conocen , apenas se dirigen la palabra...

Q: yo tampoco entiendo Rach, pero bueno... mejor vamos con ellos antes de que santana suelte algun comentario suyo...

S: hey vosotras dos, el cuarto esta alli, no lo hagais ahi en medio porfavor, asco...(dijo haciendo un gesto de vomitar y haciendo reir a los demas)

R: Tarde...

Quinn y Rachel rieron y luego se acercaron a los demas.

En un momento de la tarde Rachel se perdio en su habitacion, y 10 minutos despues grito el nombre de Adrianna haciendo que ella fuera a su encuentro.

A: hey Rach, que pasa? porque me llamas? (dijo entrando en la habitacion y sorprendiendose al ver todos los vestidos que habia regados por toda la habitacion) ¿que haces? ¿que pasa aqui?

R: Ad necesito tu ayuda, no se a donde me va a llevar Quinn esta noche, y no se qe ponerme, pero seguro que tu si lo sabes, ella te lo cuenta todo... asique porfavor dime que me pongo... (dijo poniendo cara de cachorro, mientras la otra sonreia picara, era su momento para saber si su amiga sufriria o no aquella noche)

A: Rachel es solo una cita mas con Quinn, va a terminar en lo mismo que todas, ya sabes: cena, pelicula y sexo. No se porque te preocupas tanto...

La morena ante lo dicho por su amiga solo cambio el gesto de su cara por uno que hizo que Adrianna supiera lo que pasaria esa noche.

R: si, bueno, pero Quinn dijo que seria especial asique... pense que talvez seria diferente. nose...(dijo llevando su mano a su cuello nerviosa)

A:ya... bueno haber que hay por aqui...

la chica se sumergio en toda la ropa que tenia la diva, pero entonces recordo los 9 vestidos que habia comprado ese dia, y lo mucho que a Quinn le gustaban las piernas y el abdomen de la diva, y sin decir nada salio del cuarto dejando a una Rachel desoncertada dentro. Un minuto despues volvio a entrar con una bolsa en la mano.

A: mira, compre este vestido hoy, pero creo que a ti te va quedar mejor que ami hermana, iba a ser un regalo para ella pero le puedo comprar otro dijo eso savando un vestido de la bolsa.)

R: ohh no Ad, no puedo aceptarlo.

A: no seas tonta Rach. ¿no que querias que te ayudara? pues toma, pontelo esta noche a Quinn le encantara, te lo querra quitar en cuanto te vea, puede que esta noche llegueis a la cama antes de la peli... (no queria decir eso, pero debia hacerlo para que la diva no sospechara nada)

**http : / / anahi - br . com /galeria/albums/anahi/Anah_ _Catal_go_Mundo_Terra _ 289529 . jpg** aqui el vestido de Rachel.

La diva guardo el vestido donde Quinn no lo pudiera ver, gran incoveniente de compartir habitacion... Porque si, aunque la diva habia insistido en que la nueva casa debia tener dos habitaciones, a la hora de mudarse se encargo de hacerle saber a Quinn que queria que durmiera con ella...en la misma habitacion, dejando la otra como habitacion de invitados.

Guardo el resto de la ropa con ayuda de Adrianna, y luego ambas se dirigieron al salon junto a los demas. Rachel se sento justo al lado de la rubia y esta inmediatamente desvio su rostro mirandola preocupada.

Q: hey. Estas bien?

R: si Quinn, solo queria preguntarle algo(dijo poniendo un beso tierno en su mejilla y sonriendo) ¿por que eres tan tierna eh?

Q: "por que te amo" no lo se, no puedo evitarlo.

R: (sonrio aun mas) gracias por cuidar siempre de mi Quinn.

Q: siempre voy a hacerlo...

* * *

><p>eran ya las 7 y media de la noche y Rachel apenas estaba llegando a su casa, donde por supesto ya no estaba Quinn. Habia tenido una funcion aquel dia, y gracias a que su personaje no salia en los ultimos 15 minutos de la obra pudo irse antes, aunque seguia teniendo el tiempo justo.<p>

Por eso cuando Quinn llego tuvo que esperar en el salon 10 minutos antes de que la morena saliera. Suerte que el helicoptero podia esperar, por suerte habia previsto eso, y le habia dado a Rachel un margen de 30 minutos...

La rubia se paro del sofa en el que estaba sentada y camino hasta el gran ventanal vendo hacia lacalle. Hacia un bonito dia de invierno. No hacia tanto frio como hacia normalmente, lo cual agradecia... Haria que su estadia en aquella casa en los hamptons fuera mas acogedora.

Se quedo ensimismada mirando el paisaje, no era un paisaje enrealidad, eran solo las luces de las farolas encendidad, al igual que las luces de los demas apartamentos, junto con coches cubriendo la carretera. Era una bonita vista a pesar de eso, y lo mas bonito era el cartel que se podia apreciar, un cartel que anunciaba la abra de teatro en la que Rachel participaba y en el que salia su rostro al lado de otras 3 personas... estaba tan orgullosa de ella...

R: siempre que te veo mirando por la ventana tu vista esta en cartel...

Quinn salto sobre si misma al escuchar la voz de la morena, no la habia escuchado llegar. Su susto no duro mucho ya que enseguida se vio abstraida por la belleza de la morena. Aquel vestido le quedaba espectacular, justo como a ella le gustaba. Marcando sus curvas y dejando ver sus preciosas piernas, con el pelo suelo con algunas ondulaciones y el maquillaje suave.

Q: estas preciosa Rachel. (le dijo aun mirandola embelesada, haciendo sonreir a la diva)

R: muchas gracias Quinn, tu tambien estas hermosa.

Ambas se sonrieron y como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacian la diva se acerco a ella lentamente, y con cuidado y nervios beso a Quinn lentamente, un beso suave que hizo suspirar a Quinn. Al separarse se quedaron mirando a los ojos sonriendose.

R: vas a decirme porque lo miras tanto? ¿no te gusta? (dijo señalando el cartel de la obra)

Q: no me gusta (Rachel la miro un poco triste) me encanta, estoy muy orgullosa de ti pequeña estrella

Rachel volvio a recuperar su sonrisa y se acerco a Quinn de nuevo para besarla. Un beso mas largo y apasionado que el anterior.

Q: sera mejor que nos vallamos ya, sino no creo poder contenerme mucho mas. (dijo sonriendo divertida alejandose de la morena) ya te dije lo preciosa que estas esta noche?

R: si, pero me gusta que me lo digas mucho... (dijo sonriendo y siguiendo a la rubia a la salida, saliendo por la puerta que esta tiene abierta para ella)

Q: claro... para alimentar el ego Berry no... ajjajaja

R: mejor vamos, ya quiero saber donde me vas a llevar. Dijiste que iba a ser especial...(dijo mirandola a los ojos, con una mirada que Quinn no supo bien como catalogar...)

Q: y lo va a ser Rach, lo va a ser..._"aunque todo depende de ti, espero que sea tan especial como quiero"_

Ambas salieron del edificio y se subieron al coche de la rubia, para por fin ir a la cita que lo cambiaria todo. Para bien o para mal...


	3. Chapter 3

R: Aun no me puedo creer que estes haciendo esto Quinn. (dijo una Rachel enfadada dentro del helicoptero. camino a la cita)

Habian salido ya hace 30 minutos de la casa de Rachel y no habian tardado mucho en llegar a el aeropuerto, lo compliacado fue conseguir que Rachel subiera a aquel helicoptero. A Quinn se le habia olvidado que a la morena no le gustaban aquellos tipos de aviones. Solo se habia montado una vez en la vida, pero aquella experiencia habia bastado para que la diva asumiera una gran fobia hacia los helicopteros... Al parecer ese dia el piloto habia bebido...

Quinn por suerte no estaba alli con la morena cuando paso, ya que esta apenas tenia 13 y para entonces nisiquiera se conocian aun. Por eso talvez habia estado riendose de aquella situacion al principio. Habia sido demasiado complicado lograr que subiera alli.

Le habia prometido comprarle un gato si se subia, y la morena se nego, aunque despues se le quedo mirando fijamente aun sin ceder y le dijo _**"de todas formas quiero ese gato, asi que empieza a buscar gatos, me lo debes por lo que me estas haciendo"**_. Le habia prometido tirar a la basura aquel sueter que la diva tanto odiaba que se pusiera, un regalo de una antigua amante. ¿celos talvez? Quinn esperaba que si. Tambien le habia prometido hacer todos los dias la cena, e ir a recogerla al teatro luego de su funcion. Y nada de eso habia echo que la morena moviera un solo dedo de la tuberia a la que se habia acoplado; Haciendo reir aun mas a Quinn y al piloto, que veia la escena divertido.

Habia llevado a la morena alli para poder tener su cita, y ya iban con 10 minutos de retraso porque a la morena no le gustaban los aviones.

Finalmente la rubia desistio de intentar convencer tontamente a Rachel de subir al helicoptero y simplemente se acerco a ella haciendo que esta se aferrara mas fuerte a la tuberia. Iba vestida con un vestido de 1500 dolares y aun asi se atrevia a aferrarse a una tuberia sucia? Rachel cada dia la sorprendia mas.

Si, cada dia la sorprendia mas, y muy gratamente. Habia intentado chantajearla, prometerle las cosas que mas quisiera para que subiera con ella, y no lo habia conseguido, sin embargo se acerco a ella diciendole que confiara e ella, y le acaricio el pelo intentando tranquilizarla mientras pensaba que mas podia decirle para que se soltara. Rachel no la dejo pensar mucho cuando, sin la rubia darse cuenta, se habia colgado de su cuello. Despues le dijo que estaba bien, que subiria alli pero que no se apartara de ella. 10 minutos prometiendole cosas y no funcionaba, 10 segundos acariciandole el pelo y habia conseguido que se subiera a aquel helicoptero...Si, no queria hacerse ilusiones, pero se las estaba haciendo.

Q: no te hago nada Rach, no recordaba que le tenias miedo a los helicopteros, si lo hubiera hecho no te traeria... lo sabes (dijo acercandose aun mas a ella y apretando un poco la mano que aun tenia entre las suyas de la morena.) yo nunca haria nada que te lastimara, ya lo sabes.

R: si, lo se. Perdon se que querias que esta cita fuera especial, pero no pude evitarlo.(dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia)

Q: no, tranquila. Es normal que te pusieras asi. Pero al menos ya estamos camino a nuestra cita.

R: Quinn, realmente es muy bonito, digo estas llevandome a algun sitio desconocido en helicoptero y todo... y seguro que la cita que nos espera es tan especial como me has dicho. Pero aun no se que celebramos, ni porque derrepente te ha dado por invitarme a una cita, hace mucho que no lo haciamos. (La rubia se puso nerviosa, y Rachel se incorporo mirando a la rubia) Quiero decir, tu y yo pasamos hace mucho tiempo lo de las citas y eso, si lo que quieres es tener sexo conmigo, sabes que no tenias poque hacerlo, si fuera asi entonces me tendrias que invitar a una cita cada dia...

A Quinn le dolio lo que la diva estaba diciendo, pero era verdad, no podia negarlo. Mientras su cobardia se apoderaba de su cuerpo cada dia mas, y ella luchaba por sacar coraje de algun sitio, Rachel habia sufrido las consecuencias. Desde el primer momento fue ella misma la que dijo que no queria nada serio, luego la morena le siguio la corriente diciendo que si, que lo mejor era no atarse. Y luego cuando la morena le propuso de modo sutil dejar de salir con todas aquellas personas sola para centrarse en ellas mismas, tambien se lo habia negado. Siempre se las ingenio para tener a la morena metida entre sus sabanas, sin ningun compromiso. Si, siempre era Rachel, todas las noches desde hace 7 meses, pero que para Quinn la morena fuera la unica, no queria decir que las cosas fueran igual para Rachel. Ella nunca le habia dicho a la morena que habia dejado de ver a todos sus amigos, por lo que Quinn entendia que ahora la morena le dijera eso. Porque la chica que solo habia buscado en ella sexo los ultimos 2 años, ahora queria tener una cita especial, no queria decir que quisiera algo mas que sexo. Le dolia, pero las cosas eran asi.

Aunque ambas sabian que las cosas entre ellas iba mas alla del sexo, Quinn siempre habia cuidado de Rachel y nunca permitia que le pasara nada. Incluso habia dejado a medias un examen importante en la universidad el dia que Rachel la llamo llorando desde el baño de un centro comercial, porque sus dias de mujer se le habian adelantado y no llevaba consigo ningun tampax ni nada parecido...  
>Y Rachel siempre la ponia a ella primero que a cualquiera, y cuidaba de ella asu manera. Dandole un lugar donde vivir cuando no podia permitirse nada mas que aquella habitacion pequeña de la residencia, y mas adelante comprando un viaje a Los Angeles para que la rubia pudiera ir a ver a su abuela en los ultimos momentos...<p>

Q: Rach, yo solo... solo quiero hacer de esta noche algo especial y bonito. Tu te lo mereces, has trabajado muy duro estos meses con la obra, te mereces por lo menos una noche especial en un sitio especial.

La morena sonrio ante las palabras de Quinn y luego se acerco para darle un suave beso en los labios.

R: gracias por cuidar siempre de mi Q. Pero te conozco, y las dos sabemos que esto va mas alla de una noche especial que me merezco, porque si obvio me la merezco.

Q: heyy, tranquila Berry, deja a la diva dentro por un momento quieres? (le dijo riendo) Escucha, solo disfrutemos de esto, ya llegara el momento de hablar, pero por ahora solo concedeme ese deseo. Regalame esta noche Rachel, hasta las 12. Y luego podras indagar todo lo que quieras sobre el porque de esta cita.

R: oohh dios mio! (dijo sorprendida poniendose una mano en la boca, asustando a Quinn que temia haber asustado a Rachel con sus palabras) esta cita especial no sera para decirme que fuiste tu la que rompio mi DVD de Funny Girl verdad? (Quinn suspiro, por lo menos era eso) Porque te juro que si es asi, prefiero que no lo hagas y seguir pensando que fue Santana...

Q: Rachel! porque iba a preparar una cita especial para eso? bueno mira da igual, hasta las doce vale?

Rachel no pudo negarse a aquella sonrisa, y acepto el trato de Quinn. Por lo menos la rubia tendria unas horas mas para tomar coraje y declararle su amor a Rachel.

El piloto les aviso que en 5 minutos el helicoptero aterrizaria y Quinn se puso mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. No podia evitarlo, cuando Rachel viera la cena sabria inmediatamente el porque de aquella cita, o por lo menos lo intuiria, la diva no era tonta, y ademas conocia a Quinn perfectamente, sabia como funcionaba. Rachel sabia las formas que tenia Quinn de demostrar amor... Suerte que se habia preparado ante eso, y habia habillitado dos sitios para aquella cita perfecta: la zona izquierda del jardin que rodeaba toda la casa, que tenia unas hermosas vistas hacia un pequeño acantilado y dejaba ver el ocenao... ahi seria la cena, habia puesto una mesa negra preciosa, con un candelabro en el centro decorandola, y rosas rojas. La vajilla se encargaria de ponerla el servicio, igual que de dejar hecha la comida. Solo faltaba el Vino por el que pasaria por la cocina antes de la cena.  
>El otro era la cama, esa donde llevaria a Rachel luego de declararle su amor, y solo si la morena le correspondia, tampoco iba a hacer el ridiculo de esa forma. Si todo salia bien esa noche, Quinn queria poder hacer el amor con Rachel, con todo lo que esas 3 palabras implicaban. Queria que por una vez lo hicieran con sentimientos, las dos no solo ella. Ahora entendia a Brittany... Y ademas en esa parte de la cita esperaba el segundo regalo especial que tenia para la diva, aparte de las fotos.<p>

El helicoptero ya habia aterrizado y ahora estaban en el coche que Adrianna habia habilitado para ellas. El camino a la casa habia sido bastante divertido, consiguiendo que Quinn dejara los nervios aun lado. Y talvez ayudaba bastante el que la diva ahora iba con una venda, ella conocia la casa de Ad, y no queria estropear la sorpresa. Aquello permitio a Quinn mirar a la diva sin tener que esconder nada. Se sentia bien poder mirar a la persona que amas sin tener que disimular despues si ella te pilla mirandola.

Rachel estaba riendo por la ultima broma que habia hecho Quinn cuando el coche empezo a dismuir su velocidad. Quinn le dijo que esperara y bajo del coche para luego rodearlo y abrirle la puerta a la morena.

Q: ves, dame la mano.

R: no me vallas a dejar caer Quinn.

Q: no... tu solo agarrate.

Ambas salieron del coche y entraron en la casa, con algun que otro tropiezo por parte de la diva y su correspondiente grito a Quinn por permitir aquello. Quinn dirigio a la chica hasta la puerta lateral izquierda que daba a la parte de la cena y puso a Rachel justo enfrente de la ya nombrada cita.

Q: Rach, necesito que me prometas una cosa. (dijo poniendose enfrente de la diva) No te quites la venda, yo necesito ir a por una cosa, pero no tardo.

R: que! no espera, no me puedes dejar aqui sola con los ojos vendados Quinn...(dijo poniendose histerica, pero tranquilizandose cuando sintio los labios de la rubia sobre los suyos. Un beso suave y corto que pudo tranquilizarla)

Q: vuelvo pronto, no te quites la venda.

Quinn salio de alli rumbo a la cocina, necesitaba coger el Vino, cuando dio media vuelta para volver con la diva se paralizo por completo. ¿que es lo que estaba punto de hacer? ¿de verdad estaba dispuesta a arriesgar todo lo que tenia con Rachel? si nada de eso salia bien, perderia a la diva por siempre.

Q: no Quinn, no te puedes echar atras ahora, si has llegado hasta aqui tienes que seguir. Ya falta poco... (dijo mirandose en el reflejo del crista de los armarios) dios... espero que esto salga bien. (ahogo un grito y un pequeño sollozo para luego salir de la cocina como si nada, si queria que saliera bien no se podia permitir estar nerviosa)

Q: ya esto aqui pequeña, ves como no tardaria nada? (dijo acercandose a Rachel y dejando un beso en su frente para luego ir a la mesa y dejar el vino) bueno Rachel, ya esta. Voy a quitarte la venda.

R: uff, porfin. Mas te vale que me guste la sorpresa Quinn, porque si me has hecho pasar por todo esto para nada te jur...

Su discurso fue interrumpido por Quinn, que no pudo evitar darle un beso. Ver a Rachel hablar sin parar era su perdicion...

Q: No puedo saber si te va a gustar o no, pero puedo decirte que lo hice con todo el cariño del mundo para ti, porque quiero que esta noche sea especial...(dijo pegando su frente a la de la diva y dandole un beso en la punta de la nariz) ahora voy a quitarte esa venda...no habras los ojos hasta que yo te lo diga

Quinn se puso detras de la diva y le quito la venda, luego se dio cuenta que no habia encendido las velas y se acerco a la mesa antes de darle luz verde a Rachel.

R: Quinn puedo ya?

Q: no. (dijo acercandose a la diva por detras) ahora si...

La rubia ya estaba situada detras de Rachel, queria ver su reaccion desde ahi, no queria ver su cara cuando descubriera todo aquello, quizas no era de su agrado...

Rachel abrio los ojos poco a poco despues de la señal de la rubia, lo cierto es que estaba muy intrigada por todo aquello. Sus ojos no tardaron mucho en acostumbrarse a la luz de la luna y las velas, por lo que no tardo mucho en percatarse de todo lo que habia alli...

Ante sus ojos tenia la cita especial de Quinn, el motivo por el que le habia vendado los ojos. La mesa estaba decorada de forma preciosa y aquellas velas y las rosas le daban el toque romantico que a la diva tanto le gustaban en las citas. Un pequeño carrito estaba al lado de la mesa con la comida y el vino. Pero lo que mas impresiono a Rachel fue la unica farola que estaba encendida esa noche. El jardin estaba lleno de lamparas pero solo habia una encendida, una que daba dierecto al oceano, dejando asi percibir las pequeñas ondulaciones del agua, y como agunas olas rompian contra las rocas que sobresalian. Era lo mas precioso que habia visto nunca.

Todo eso lo habia echo Quinn por ella, era la primera vez que tenian una cita asi. Adrianna tenia razon, todas las anteriores eran iguales: cena en un bonito restaurante, una pelicula o en casa o en el cine, y depues termianaban siempre en la cama, teniendo sexo. Y a la mroena no le importaba si aquella cita terminaba igual, despues de la cena que estaba viendo no le importaba nada mas. Era lo mas precioso que habian hecho por ella.

Q: Rachel, di algo...(dijo casi suplicando la rubia, lo que tanto habia temido se habia hecho real. Sabia que la diva se habia dado cuenta del motivo de aquella cita)

La morena seguia muda, no se habia dado cuenta que llevaba ya 5 minutos observansdo todo a su alrededor sin pronunciar ni una palabra.

Q: Rach porfa

Su voz se vio interrumpida cuando la morena se dio la vuelta hacia ella. Tenia los ojos aguados...

Q: _"lo sabia, se acabo Quinn. Todo termina aqui"_ (penso la rubia mirando a Rachel, que ya habia soltado la primera lagrima)

R: Quinn...(se detuvo un momento para soltar un sollozo y luego volvio a mirar a Quinn) yo... tenemos que hablar..

Q: NO! ahora no Rachel, recuerda lo que me prometiste, hasta las doce.

R: pero Quinn

Q: porfavor Rachel... no hagas esto mas dificil para mi, dame hasta las dos para tenerte conmigo porfavor...

La rubia miraba a Rachel suplicante, con lagrima apunto de salir de sus ojos. Ella sabia que algo asi podia pasar, pero era realmente duro. Por lo menos aprovecharia hasta el ultimo minuto.

R: esta bien Quinn, (dijo sonriendo un poco) pero de veras tengo que decir..

Q:porfavor Rach. hasta las doce, luego puedes decirme lo que quieras. Dame estas dos horas y media...

Rachel acepto a regañadientes, de veras queria hablar con ella, pero la rubia sabia lo que iba a decir por eso habia insistido...

Se acerco a Rachel poco a poco y le ofrecio la mano para ayudarla a llegar hasta la mesa.

Q: si estas van a ser mis ultimas horas a tu lado, quiero aprovecharlas bien...

R: Quin...

Q: porfavor Rachel (dijo interrumpiendo una vez mas a la morena) solo olvida todo lo que esta pasando ahora por tu cabeza y dejame disfrutar de mis ultimas horas contigo.

La morena la miro resiganda y acepto a regañadientes. Quinn sonrio de forma triste casi forzadamente, Aquel gesto de la diva solo podia significar dos cosas: que se hubiera quedado con las ganas de decir algo, o que aceptara solo porque no era capaz de negarle nada a ella, y por lo tanto que le tuviera lastima. Aquel ultimo pensamiento destrullo a Quinn, pero las cosas eran asi y no las podia evitar ni cambiar. La morena le estaba dando las ultimas horas juntas, no las iba a desaprovechar, porque si de algo estaba segura en ese momento es que Rachel ya no querra volver a lo de antes luego de esa noche...

Quinn movio la silla de la diva para que se sentara y luego la volvio a acomodar. Se acerco a el carrito con la comida, y fue destapando los envases que mantenian calientes la comida, hasta que dio con el primer plato. Cogio el plato de Rachel para servirle primero a ella.

R: ohh, lasagna, mi plato preferido... (dijo mirando un poco sonriente el plato que la rubia acababa de poner frente a ella)

Q: Lose.

Quinn le devolvio la sonrisa y luego se sento con su plato ya servido en la mesa, procediendo a servir el vino, tambien el favorito de la diva.

Rachel no dijo nada cuando vio el vino, pero era mas que obvio que la rubia se habia esmerado en que todo estuviese tal y como a ella le gustaba.

Se pusieron a comer y la mesa se sumio en un largo silencio que duro hasta que la diva lo rompio.

R: ¿como has conseguido que Ad te deje la casa para esto? (dijo dando un sorbo a la copa de vino y terminado el primer plato)

Q: bueno yo... solo se lo pedi, creo que es mejor esperar hasta las doce para poder decirte eso, no quiero estropear la cena...

R: Quinn...

Q: que te ha parecido la lasagna? (dijo cambiando de tema)

R: ufff, estaba muy buena Quinn.

Q: genial, servire el resto..

Quinn se levanto de la silla y empezo a servir el segundo plato ante la atenta mirada de Rachel. Cuando volvieron a comer cada una de su plato la rubia decidio sacar un tema de conversacion, no queria estar toda la cena sin hablar.

Q: ¿al final van a alargar la obra?

R: ehh, si. Por suerte a tenido una gran acogida por el publico asique vamos a estar un mes mas, aunque ahora con menos funciones...

Q: me alegro mucho Rachel, te mereces eso y mucho mas. Dentro de poco estaras protagonizando tu una obra. (dijo haciendo sonreir a la diva)

R: gracias Quinn, significa mucho para mi lo que tu pienses, ya lo sabes...

Siguieron conversando de cosas sin motivo sin tocar ningun tema delicado, Quinn evitaba eso todo el rato aunque sabia que mas temprano que tarde tendrian que hablar de ello...

La noche era perfecta, no hacia calor pero tampoco hacia mucho frio. Se estaba bien, aunque menos mal que ambas recordaron llevar un pequeño jersey cada una.

Quinn no dejaba de mirar todo el rato el reloj, mientras hablaba con Rachel, la hora se acercaba y sabia que la morena no dejaria pasar ni un minuto mas...

Q: ehh, creo que ire a por mas vino,este ya se ha acabado (dijo haciendo amago de levantarse de la mesa, se habia bebido casi todo el vino ella sola, Rachel se solo habia bebido 3 copas)

R: no Quinn, sientate porfavor (dijo cogiendo del brazo a la rubia y sentandola de nuevo, era el primer contacto que habian tenido luego de sentarse a cenar) no sigas bebiendo...

Q: est...esta bien.

R: Quinn, se que estas nerviosa y es normal, cualquiera en tu lugar lo estaria, pero yo necesito que puedes seguir alargando este momento mas, tenemos que hablar...

Quinn solto un suspiro sabiendo lo que venia, que fuera lo que dios quiera...

Q: esta bien Rachel. (se tomaron un silencio corto para saber como empezar aquella conversacion, pero Quinn sabia que era ella quien tenia que empezar) Escucha yo... dios, esto es muy dificil.

R: tranquila Quinn, relajate...(dijo alargando la mano izquierda para coger la de Quinn y sonreirle para darle fuerzas)

Q: Estoy enamorada de ti!

La rubia solto aquello a bocajarro, la sonrisa y la caricia de la diva le habian dado las fuerzas necesarias para hablar. Mientras Rachel miraba perpleja a la rubia, ella habia querido desde el principio que Quinn se sincerara con ella, pero aquello lo habia soltado tan rapido que le habia dejado sorprendida...

R: valla! supuse que ocurria algo asi cuando vi esta mesa, y como lo habias preparado todo, pero la forma en la que lo has dicho, quiero decir, sin anestesia...

Q: tu me diste las fuerzas para terminar de decirtelo. (bajo la cabeza soltando un suspiro leve y volvio a mirar a Rachel) Se que es dificil para ti esto, digo, que la chica con la que solo te acuestas y que ademas es tu amiga te diga que esta enamorada de ti, es...

R: sorprendente, increible, como un sueño...(dijo sarcastica)

Q: o como una pesadilla en tu lugar...(dijo sonriendole triste)

R: Quinn, Quinn... tu mania de interrumpirte siempre que quiero decirte algo algun dia te va a pasar factura. (dijo ganandose una mirada desconcertada de la rubia) Si me hubieras dejado hablar antes, cuando estabamos cenando, nos abriamos ahorrado tiempo y...todo aquello del silencio, y no saber que decir. No entiendo por que has querido esperar tanto para decirme que estas...que estas enamorada de mi.

Q: solo queria disfrutar lo maximo posible de ti...ya te lo dije antes.

R: recuerdas que el otro dia te dije que esta noche habia quedado de ver a Anna? (Rachel cambio de tema rapidamente ganandose una mirada dolida de Quinn)

Q: si Rachel, lo recuerdo. Y se que posiblemente ahora estas deseando haber ido a esa cita y asi no tener que lidiar con los sentimientos estupidos de tu "amiga", pero sonceramente prefiero que no lo nombres delante de mi...

Quinn se levanto de la mesa enfada y dolida mirando al oceano, ella le estaba diciendo que la amaba y Rachel le hablaba de su cita...?

Q: _"DEMONIOS!"_(penso Quinn con lagrimas emenazando con salir)

R: ya te adverti que algun dia te iva a pasar factura el interrumpirme cada vez que hablo... (dijo riendo y levantandose para acercarse a Quinn que la miraba incredula por estar riendose)

Q: encima te ries de mi? ¿que te pasa Rachel?

R: dios Quinn! DEJA DE INTERRUMPIRME!

El grito de la diva causo que la rubia se asustara y porfin se callara para dejar hablar a la pequeña morena.

R:bien, como decia antes...esta noche habia quedado con Anna, (Rachel le tapo la boca a Quinn ya que esta estaba punto de hablar de nuevo) que te he dicho? como decia, Anna queria verme para bueno, ya sabes que... (dijo haciendo un gesto raro con la cara) el caso es que, yo acepte por que tambien queria verla, hace 3 meses que se fue y necesitaba hablar con ella.

Quinn estaba intentando no llorar mientras escuchaba hablar a Rachel, le estaba diciendo que queria quedar con la chica esa para tener sexo...

R: Pero como tu querias quedar esta noche, adelante la cita. (Quinn la miro sorprendida, ella no sabia eso) Esta mañana mientras tu estaban con Ad y Santana yo me escape una hora para ver a Anna. Quedamos en su casa y bueno, ella me beso nada mas verme...

Q: Rachel! es necesario esto? ya se lo que me vas a decir, no necesito que ademas me lo restrigues por la car. (dijo enfadada, gritando, ganandose una mirada reprovatoria de la morena)

R: no Quinn, no sabes lo que te voy a decir. Asi que te lo digo por ultima vez, no me interrumpas, dejame hablar ami. Y te juro que si hablas antes de que yo te diga que puedes hacerlo me largo de aqui...tu decides.

Q: ya claro, desde cuando me mandas Berry? ademas,¿como vas a irte?

La morena la miro sorprendida, hace muchos años que la rubia no le decia asi, y menos de esa forma. La Quinn que tenia enfrente en ese instante se parecia mucho a la Quinn porrista. Cogio su chaqueta que habia dejado encima de la silla y se encamino a la casa dispuesta a irse.

Q: NO! espera Rachel (dijo tomandola del brazo y suavizando la voz) lo siento vale? me he alterado, por favor, termina de decir lo que me quieres decir.

Rachel dejo de nuevo su chaqueta en la silla y suspirando se puso frente a ella.

R: no me interrumpas Quinn. Aunque te duela lo que escuches. solo no me interrumpas...(la rubia asintio con la cabeza dando luz verde a la morena para que hablara) bueno, cuando Anna me beso esta mañana senti muchas cosas, es una excelente besadora la verdad.

Q:_"podrias haberte ahorrado eso..."_

R: Me deje llevar por lo que sentia, nose. era un mezcla de placer y añoranza. Tu sabes que ella es la unica con la que, aparte de ti, me llevo bien no solo nos acostamos. Y de verdad la habia estrañado...(dijo sonriendo)

Q:"ohh dios mio, porfavor Rachel no me digas que estas enamorada de ella, porfavor, porfavor..."(penso no pudiendo controlar las lagrimas, pero dandose la vuelta para que la morena no la viera. Aunque tranquilamente podia escucharla)

R: Quinn, no quiero que llores...

Q: si no quieres que te interrumpa, solo sigue con tu discurso...(dijo fria..)

R: uff, el caso es que la eche de menos, y eso mezclado a lo bien que besa nos llevo a terminar en el sofa...(paro al escuchar un sollozo aun mas fuerte que el anterior de parte de Quinn. La rubia sabia que la diva se acostaba con otra gente, pero escucharlo de su boca era otra cosa) Estabamos apunto de tener sexo, cuando recorde algo... Enrealidad ella me hizo recordar algo.(dejo pasar unos seundo antes de seguir, mientras seguia escuchando llorar a Quinn) Cuando estaba acariciandome empezo a cantar una cancion, una cancion que me devolvio a la realidad, a nuestra realidad Quinn. (Rachel cogio suavemente a la rubia y le dio la vuelta para poder tenerla de frente, pero sin acercarse a ella) Estaba cantando I feel Pretty/unpretty. E inevitablemente tu viniste a mi mente. (le dijo sonriendole) Recorde todo lo que habia pasado desde que ella se fue. Luego de que se fuera yo...(bajo la cabeza como si estuviera apunto de contar un secreto) yo, termine todo lo que tenia con Jason y con Michelle. (la rubia levanto porfin la cabeza, y miro un poco sorprendida a la morena, pero sin perder la tristeza en su rostro) Hace 3 meses que no paso ni una sola noche con nadie que no seas tu Quinn, me hubiera gustado que fuera hace mas tiempo, pero solo entonces me di cuenta de lo que hacia...Enrealidad no entiendo como no te diste cuenta... Antes de esos 3 meses yo salia varias noches con ellos, y aunque siempre volvia a dormir contigo... Pero despues yo solo, volvia a casa despues de la funcion, volvia contigo, volvia por ti Quinn. Dispuesta a estar solo contigo, porque simplemente un dia me levante sabiendo que no queria estar con nadie mas que no fueras tu, porque el sexo es algo mas que placer, y aunque me di cuenta tarde, lo hice.

Q: que me quieres decir con todo eso Rachel? (pregunto la rubia sintiendo como su corazon se empezaba a acelerar)

R: lo que quiero decirte, es que esta mañana sali corriendo de la casa de Anna porque me di cuenta de que no queria seguir esperando algo que yo pensaba que no iba a llegar, pero que ... llego (dijo sonriendo recordando la declaracion de Quinn) Estuve apunto de caer, llevaba 3 meses sin estar con nadie que no fueras tu, y esta mañana casi estuve con ella. Pero por suerte no paso, me di cuenta a tiempo. Porque incluso en los peores momento tu siempre estas ahi conmigo Quinn, haciendome saber lo que hago o no bien. Lo estuviste cuando quise saber si Finn me queria de verdad o no, lo estuvieste cuando me iba a casar haciendome ver que hacia mal,lo has estado este año y 7 meses ami lado, cuidandome (Quinn la miro soprendida, no se espraba que se acordara de aquello, tampoco se esperaba todo lo que le estaba diciendo Rachel) y lo estuviste esta mañana, en aquella cancion que cantaba Anna, y... en sus labios (dijo sonriendo divertida ganandose una mirada fea de Quinn) veras, luego de lo de la cancion, pude pensar mejor en lo que estaba pasando, y mientras ella me besaba pude reconocer porque me gustaban tanto sus besos, resulta que utiliza lipstick de sabor a melon, ¿conoces a alguien que utilice ese sabor? (miro divertida a Quinn, causando que la rubia sonriera abiertamente. La primera sonrisa de toda la noche) Si, Quinn, siempre estabas ahi... Y luego cuando me fui de su casa corriendo, me sente a pensar en un parque. ¿quieres saber a que tres conclusiones llegue?

Q: si..(dijo devilmente, soltando unas cuantas lagrimas, pero estas de felicidad)

Rachel se acerco a ella, para limpiar las lagrimas de su rostro y luego le sonrio para seguir con su discurso

R: La primera conclusion a la que llegue es que Anna no era la unica que tenia algo en comun contigo. (Quinn la miro desconcertada) Recuerdas a Tayler?

Q: el rubio que vivia de su abuela...penoso.

R: jajaja si. El caso es que Tayler tebia un hobby secreto, le gustaba coleccionar sellos.(miro a Quinn divertida.) Para la epoca en la que yo me acostaba con el, tu tambien coleccionabas sellos, aunque luego pos suerte dejaste de hacerlo. (ambas rieron por aquello) Supongo que vi en el una parte de ti...  
>Despues esta Jason y su insufrible mania de atacar mi cuello.<p>

Q: Si, lo recuerdo. (dijo poniendo mala cara, aquel idiota habia sido el unico y primero en hacerle un chupon a la morena aparte de ella)

R: jajaja solo paso una vez, y lo detuve en cuanto me di cuenta. Supongo que mientras el estaba entretenido en mi cuello, yo pensaba en ti,y recordaba la sensacion de tus besos en mi cuello. (dijo haciendo que Quinn sonriera abiertamente y ella se sonrojara un poco) Y por ultimo Michelle. Enrealidad no hay mucho que decir de ella, salta a la vista.

Quinn rio, era cierto. La chica era una copia de Quinn solo que con 2 años menos.

Q: cual fue tu tercera conclusion?

R: mi tercera conclusion fue que te amo, que estoy enamorada de ti...

Q: wowww...

R: diente por diente. jajajaja tu me dejaste igual antes.

La rubia ya no cabia de la felicidad, y sentia que el corazon se le iba a salir en cualquier momento. ¿de verdad le estaba diciendo que la amaba?

R: y la tercera conclusion es que... tenia que decirtelo, no podia seguie callandolo. Pero alguien se me adelanto. (dijo sonriendo y acercandose mas a Quinn, acortando la distancia y apoyando sus frentes)

Q: entonces...

R: entonces... TE AMO QUINN. y no estoy dispuesta a dejarte ir de mis manos ahora que se que tu tambien me amas...Quiero despertar el resto de mis dias a tu lado.

Q: eso es mucho...(dijo poniendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la diva)

R: no, no es mucho, al contrario es poco. Y tambien quiero estar cuando hagas tu primera serie, y quiero ver todos los dias como sales corriendo de casa olvidandote la mitad de las cosas, porque pierdes la primera clase. Quiero estar presente en cada una de tus sonrisas, y tambien cuando llores para asi poder sacarte una bonita sonrisa. Porque te amo, y amo tu forma de ser. Amo cuando tardas horas diciendole a el fotografo como quieres que te imprima las fotos, amo tu ceja (dijo separandose un poco de ella y tocando la ceja de la rubia) amo que me cantes cuando no puedo dormir despues de una pesadilla, amo cuando despierto por las mañanas y me doy cuenta de que llevabas horas o quizas minutos mirandome dormir, amo que seas una perra con Santana (rio por lo que habia dicho contagiando a Quinn) amo tu gran sentido de la amistad, y amor que me cuides y me hagas las cosas amo tu mania de comer encima de la cama y sabes que odio que hagas eso...

Q: lose. (dijo sin borrar su sonrisa de su rostro)

R: y bueno, supongo que Harry tenia razon,cuando te das cuenta de que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien deseas que el resto de tu vida empiece lo antes posible. Y yo quiero que el resto de mi vida empiece hoy, aqui, contigo.

Q: Te amo Rachel.

quinn no lo pudo resistir mas y acorto la distancia que habia entre ambas besandola. El primer beso con sentimiento, el primero sabiendo que se amaban...

Estaba siendo un beso corto y tierno, pero la diva se encargo de intensificar el beso introduciendo la lengua en la boca de Quinn que la recibio gustosa. Las manos de Rachel bajaron del cuello de la rubia a su cintura. Y cuando estaba apunto de bajar a su trasero, Quinn se separo, dandole pequeños besos por todo el rostro.

Q: Te amo, y me muero por HACER EL AMOR CONTIGO, pero antes quiero darte dos regalos...

R: ohh, me has comprado regalos? no hacia falta.

Q: si hacia falta, quiero demostrarte que te amo. Ven .

Quinn cogio la mano de la diva y la llevo a el interior de la casa, llegaron hasta el salon y la rubia le indico que se sentara e el sofa mientras ella sacaba algo de uno de los armarios de alli para luego acercarse de nuevo a ella y sentarse a tu lado.

Q: Rach, recuerdas la camara que San nombro un dia...(dijo un poco insegura, no creia que lo recordara)

R: la que segun ella tu no dejabas ver a nadie, porque habia fotos de chicas desnundas que veias en la intimidad de la dicha? jajajajajajaj si la recuerdo. Pero tu dijiste que no existia.

Q: y no existe. o almenos no con fotos de chicas desnudas...

R: osea, que si existe.

Q. si, pero solo hay fotos tuyas. (Rachel la miro sorprendida y divertida a la vez) Nunca te la enseñe porque de haberlo hecho de habrias dado cuenta enseguida que sentia algo por ti...

R: ohh, y que fotos son.?

Q: nose, muchas. Fotos tuyas en la obra, fotos que te sacaba cuando no mirabas y algunas de las noches que pasaba en vela mirandote domir...

R: ohh, eso es precioso Quinn. Aunque creo que me siento un poco vigilada...

Q: tonta. El caso es que hice algo para ti con esas fotos... toma. Miralo tu misma.

Rachel cogio el cuadro que le estaba dando Quinn y lo abrio para poder ver lo que decia la rubia. Nada mas ver las fotos que estaban plasmadas en aquel cuadro susojos se llenaron de lagrimas y una sonrisa de enamorada se poso en su rostro. Habia 7 fotos. Una en el centro, la mas importante. Estaban ellas dos abrazadas sobre la cama, una cama que no era la suya, y estaban desnudas, seguro despues de haber hecho el amor.

Q: esa la saco Santana, fue cuuando fuimos a visitarlas, me vio con esa camara y sin que yo me diera cuenta se la llevo, y cuando la recupere vi la foto.

R: ya... (dijo sonriendo y volviendo a mirar el cuadro)

Las otras 6 fotos eran de ella sola. En una salia encima del escenario cantando un solo, su primer solo en una obra de broadway. La segunda foto era ella misma sentada sobre el sofa abrazando una almohada con un lindo puchero en el rostro. Lo recordaba, estaba viendo Titanic, pero no sabia que la rubia estaba alli, segun ella estaba durmiendo. La tercera y la cuarta se veia a Rachel con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, una en el bar al que iban todos los sabado, la otra en un parque cercano a la casa de ambas. La quinta foto era en la playa, salia pensativa mirando hacia el mar. La sexta era un poco mas privada. Salia desnuda de cintura hacia arriba, pero estaba noca abajo, y la sabana apenas le tapaba el trasero. Estaba dormida y su pelo alborotado sobre la almohada blanca.

R: es precieso Quinn, me encanta...

Q: a mi me encantas tu. (dijo llamando la atencion de Rachel y dandole un tierno beso en los labios)

R: mmm. dijiste que tenias dos regalos parra mi.

Q: ajajjaja si, asi es. Pero necesito que te vuelvas a poner la venda y que esperes aqui unos segundos.

R. Quinn!

Q: porfavor amor, solo van a ser unos segundos...

R: (Sonrio ampliamente) me dijiste amor...

Q: amm si, bueno. Ahora que sabes que estoy enamorada de ti,no tengo ninguna intencion de contenerme cuando te quiera decir amor, o cariño, o princesa...

R: Te amo Quinn, de verdad.(se acerco a la rubia y beso sus labios de forma suave intentando demostrale sus sentimientos)

Q: yo tambien, ya vengo, ponte la venda.

Quinn se levanto del sofa y fue a la parte de la piscina para empezar a encender las pequeñas velas, comprobo que todo estaba bien y volvio con Rachel. Pasando antes por la cocina para coger la botella de champagne y llevarla fuera

Q: bueno, amor de mi vida, ¿lista para empezar el resto de nuetras vidas?

R: mas que lista...(dijo sonriendo)

Quinn se acerco a ella y la guio hasta el comienzo del camino con velas y petalos rojos. destapo la venda de los ojos de Rachel y se puso de nuevo detras de ella, pero esta vez abrazandola por su espalda, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la diva.

Q: ya puedes abrir los ojos...(le susurro a el oido)

Lamorena abrio los ojos y se quedo aun mas sorprendida que con la cena. Asus pies hania un camino de petalos de rosa rojos franqueados por pequeñas velas encendiad, que llegaban hasta una cama al lado de la pisicna. Piscina que estaba tambien llena de petalos tanto rosas como blancos. Quinn la incito a que cruzara el camino soltandola y dejando que la morena caminara sola. Se acerco por el camino a la cama y cuando estuvo cerca pudo ver como estaba decorada. Tenia una sabana de color rojo y que seguro era de seda, tal cual a ella le gustaba y estaba llena de petalos de rosas blancos que formaban un corazon y en el medio de ese corazon una pequeña caja de color rojo. Miro al frente y vio que esta vez el mar no se veia tan bien como antes ya que no habia nigun foco ilumilandolo y tambien se fijo en la guitarra que habia en el suelo al lado de la cama, con una botella de champgane y dos copas. Aquello era precioso. Nisiquiera Finn habia preparado algo asi por ella.

Q: ¿te gusta?

R: me encanta. (dijo danose la vuelta y llendo hacia Quinn para besarla apasionadamente)

Q: mm, te lo repito, me encatan tus besos, pero quiero darte antes mis regalo, mis regalos enrealidad.

R: mm, esta bien.

Q. ven sentemonos aqui. (dijo quitandose los zapatos y cogiendo la pequeña caja sentandose luego al borde de la piscina, al lado de la guitarra y la botella de champagne.) Bueno primero que nada, quiero que brindemos. Y que sepas que el vino es cortesia de Ad. Ella me ayudo a hacer todo esto...

R: me lo imagine, le debo mucho a Ad,supongo. (dijo snetandose a su lado luego de quitarse los zapatos, y cogiendo la botella que Quinn le ofrecia)

Q: brindemos por nuestro amor, porque porfin me anime a decirte que te amo, y porque tu me correspondes.

R: salud.

Las dos chicas chocaron sus copas para luego beber de ellas. Se quedaron mirando largos segundo fijamente sonriendo, hasta que Quinn acorto la distancia besandola con amor.

Q: ¿que es un brindis sin un beso verdad? jajajaj

R; jajaj bueno y mi otro regalo...

Q: mmm, sabia que no te ibas a poder aguantar. Pero antes quiero... cantarte algo.

R: cantar? no he tenido ninguna pesadilla ehh? (dijo divertida)

Q: lose, lose. Pero quiero dedicarte este tema, lo escuche el otro dia y bueno... solo te lo dedico okey?

R: nuestra cancion?

Q: no, nuestra cancion es i feel pretty/unpretty, no lo olvides nunca.

R: ¿como podria? (dijo besandola antes de que la rubia cogiera la guitarra)

Q: bueno, pues alla voy. TE AMO!

**_A partir de hoy_**  
><strong><em> Tu mirada es mi reflejo<em>**  
><strong><em> El reflejo de mis sueños<em>**  
><strong><em> Cuando sueño como un beso<em>**  
><strong><em> Se transforma en un, te quiero<em>**  
><strong><em> Un te quiero de tu voz<em>**

Rachel miraba ensimismada a la rubai, conocia aquella cancion, la habia escuchado pero nunca le habia prestado atencion.

**_A partir de hoy_**  
><strong><em> Has cambiado lo que siento<em>**  
><strong><em> Siento que a cada momento<em>**  
><strong><em> Se desaparece el tiempo<em>**  
><strong><em> Cuando estoy contigo amor<em>**  
><strong><em> Sólo estamos tu y yo<em>**

**_No hace falta más_**  
><strong><em> Que estar junto a ti<em>**  
><strong><em> Porque tengo el amor que me das<em>**  
><strong><em> Porque tu tienes todo de mi<em>**

Ambas recordaron como las dos habian dejado de lado todas sus libertades y relaciones con otras personas, para poder estar juntos tal cual querian.

**_A partir de hoy te entrego el corazón_**  
><strong><em> Mis secretos, mi destino y mi ilusión<em>**  
><strong><em> Cada lugar, cada rincón<em>**  
><strong><em> Mi locura y mi razón<em>**

**_A partir de hoy te digo que te amo_**  
><strong><em> Que no puedo estar sin ti porque te extraño<em>**  
><strong><em> Es para ti todo mi amor<em>**  
><strong><em> Todo de mi, a partir de hoy<em>**

**_A partir de hoy_**  
><strong><em> Te acompañan mis latidos<em>**  
><strong><em> Vas conmigo en mis sentidos<em>**  
><strong><em> pienso que si que estoy contigo<em>**  
><strong><em> Ya no hay nadie alrededor<em>**  
><strong><em> Sólo estamos tu y yo<em>**

**_No hace falta más_**  
><strong><em> Que estar junto a ti<em>**  
><strong><em> Porque tengo el amor que me das<em>**  
><strong><em> Porque tu tienes todo de mi<em>**

**_A partir de hoy te entrego el corazón_**  
><strong><em> Mis secretos, mi destino y mi ilusión<em>**  
><strong><em> Cada lugar, cada rincón<em>**  
><strong><em> Mi locura y mi razón<em>**

**_A partir de hoy te digo que te amo_**  
><strong><em> Que no puedo estar sin ti porque te extraño<em>**  
><strong><em> Es para ti todo mi amor<em>**  
><strong><em> Todo de mi, a partir de hoy<em>**

**_El destino hizo un par casi perfecto_**  
><strong><em> Nos queremos con errores, con virtudes, con temores<em>**  
><strong><em> Nos amamos apesar de los defectos<em>**

Quinn se tomo el descanso de la cancion para acercarse a Rachel y besarla, aparteandose luego susurrandole un te amo, y cantando la siguiente parte acapella, con su frnete pegada a su la de la morena.

**_A partir de hoy te entrego el corazón_**  
><strong><em> Mis secretos, mi destino y mi ilusión<em>**  
><strong><em> Cada lugar, cada rincón<em>**  
><strong><em> Mi locura y mi razón<em>**

**_A partir de hoy te digo que te amo_**  
><strong><em> Que no puedo estar sin ti porque te extraño<em>**  
><strong><em> Es para ti todo mi amor<em>**  
><strong><em> Todo de mi, a partir de hoy<em>**

Q: Apartir de hoy solo tu en mi corazcon y en mi vida, Te amo Rachel.

Quinn se acerco a la boca de la diva antes de que esta le pudiera contestar y al beso de forma dulce, sellando el pacto silencioso que le acababa de hacer con esa cancion.

Q. y ahora, abre tu regalo cariño.

Le extendio la pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo, y espero hasta que la morena la abrio. De nuevo se quedaba muda mirando fijamente el objeto...

R: es...

Q: no, no es un anillo de compromiso, aunque si quieres tambien puedo pedirte que te cases conmigo, estaria gustosa de hacerlo. (le dijo sonriendo y acariciandole la mejilla)

R: entonces.

Q: con este anillo, Rachel quiero sellar un pacto contigo, quiero hacerte una promesa. (cogio el anillo de oro blanco y lo puso poco a poco en el dedo de Rachel) Con este anillo quiero prometerte que nunca mas mi amor, nunca mas va a ver nadie en mi vida aparte de ti. Quiero pasar el resto de mis dias contigo, y este anillo es mi forma de decirte que te amo, que no hay nada que me haga mas felizque estar a tu lado, y que en algun momento, dentro de 5 minutos, 5 horas, 5 años o dentro de 5 vidas...voy a pedirte que te cases conmigo...

R:ohh dios, voy a volver a llorar. (dijo ventilandose con las manos la cara, para impedir las lagrimas) Dios Quinn, te amo tanto... esperare paciente esos 5 minutos, 5 horas , 5 años o 5 vidas, para unir mi vida a la tuya legalmente...Pero ambas estamos unidas por algo mas fuerte que el matrimonio...Te amo.

Q: te amo.

Quinn volvio a cerrar la brecha entre sus labio y esta vez el beso fue mas apasionado que el anterior. No le dio tiempo a pensar en nada, cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba recostada sobre Rachel en la cama, besando su cuello mientras acariciaba su cuerpo ya desnudo. Era la primera vez que hacian el amor como tal, las dos juntas. Ya no tenian que repremir sus sentimientos, no tenian porque tener miedo a que se les saliera un te amo, ahora lo podian decir abiertamente. Y Quinn se estaba encargando de dejarselo claro a Rachel, diciendoselo cada vez que besaba una parte de su cuerpo desnudo.

Era la primera vez que hacian el amor, la primera vez que sentian en cuerpo y alma, ahora si podian decir que eran solo una persona.Y desde luego, estaban dispuestas a repetir ese momento por el resto de sus vidas...

* * *

><p>Y aqui esta el final, espero no haberos decepcionado. Me gustaria que dejeis reviews para saber si de verdad os a gustado, y tambien para que me digais lo que no os a gustado...<p>

les pregunto algo: ¿os gustaria que haga un capitulo continuando este? es decir, la mañana despues de esta noche y como se lo toman Adrianna, Santana, Kurt... nose, decirme si os gustaria. Sino, lo dejo asi.

XX00


	4. Chapter 4

pues aqui teneis el ultimo capitulo, esta vez si...jaajaja

Lo de Adrianna es una historia aparte, tenia que explicar un poco su historia para que entendierais porque se lleva tan bien con Quinn. Pero aun asi, aqui teneis su historia tambien...

* * *

><p>Los rayos del sol ya habian empezado a salir desde hace mas de 3 minutos, y como todos los días desde hace 15 Quinn se encontraba contemplando a Rachel mientras ésta dormía plácidamente.<p>

No hacia mucho que la morena se había quedado dormida, sin embargo Quinn seguía ahí,apollada en su costado derecho mirando como la pequeña diva dormía, y contemplando el inicio del amanecer, el primero de muchos amaneceres que iban a compartir la ahora nueva pareja. Porque si, ahora Quinn podía decir que era la novia de Rachel Berry.

Ya no mas Jason, no nadie mas...solo ellas dos. Como debió ser siempre, pero dicen que mas vale tarde que nunca, ¿no?

Quinn desvió su mirada hacia el cielo, y al comprobar el estado de este, decidió que era la hora de despertar a la morena. Quería disfrutar de ese momento junta a ella.

Volvió a mirar a la morena y se maravillo una vez mas con lo que veía, quedándose paralizada. Solo mirándola.

Rachel estaba mas preciosa que nunca para los ojos de Quinn.

La morena estaba boca abajo con la cabeza mirando hacia Quinn. Uno de sus brazos estirado hacia el lado opuesto de la rubia, casi rozando el final del colchón. Su otro brazo estaba alrededor de la cintura de Quinn, aferrándose a ella como si su vida dependiera de ese agarre. Sus piernas, una de ellas estirada y la otra entre las piernas de Quinn, quien se mantenía de costado. La sabana de seda roja apenas las cubría, tan solo tapaba desde la mitad de sus muslos hasta el principio de la espalda en el caso de Rachel, mientras que a Quinn la tapaba todo el torso...

Estaba despeinada y Quinn creía que aquella imagen era la mejor de todas, nunca se cansaría de despertar al lado de Rachel Berry.

Quinn llevo su mano izquierda hacia el rostro de la chica a su lado. Suavemente, sin querer despertarla, aparto los mechones de pelo que caían por su rostro e impedían la vista al completo de éste. Acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Rachel y se acerco a ella para dejar un tierno beso sobre su frente.

Poco a poco aparto la mano de Rachel de su cintura y salio de la cama sin hacer apenas movimiento, no quería despertar a la morena antes de tiempo. Se puso de nuevo su vestido, que estaba tirado en el suelo al lado de la guitarra y el vestido de la diva. Dio un último vistazo a Rachel y se alejo de aquella cama, que había sido testigo de su primera noche de amor. No es que no hubieran tenido mas noches de amor, porque para Quinn todas y cada una de las veces que había hecho el amor con Rachel fueron especiales, llenas de amor por su parte, y ahora sabia que también por parte de la morena. Incluso las veces que lo hacían solo porque estaban enfadas y no sabían otra forma de arreglar las cosas, incluso esas veces lo hacían con amor...Y así pasarían el resto de sus días, porque Quinn se encargaría de demostrarle cuanto la amaba siempre que pudiera...

Mientras se encaminaba a el interior de la casa Quinn anoto mentalmente comprar una casa como aquella, bueno...quizás no como aquella, pues aun no tenia los recursos necesarios, pero cuando tuviera el suficiente dinero compraría una casa o una cabaña... No importaba, solo importaba comprar un sitio especial para Rachel, un sitio donde pudieran ir siempre que quisieran desconectar de todo, un sitio donde Quinn podría demostrarle a la morena cuanto la amaba. Tenia que empezar cuanto antes a buscar ese sitio...

Q: _"nota mental numero 2: no pedir ayuda a Ad y Santana al mismo tiempo...puede ser un desastre"_ (pensó Quinn divertida recordando lo vivido la mañana anterior)

Se acerco a unos de los sofás del living, donde había dejado las cosas que utilizarían esa mañana si todo salia bien, y todo había salido bien. Mas que bien en realidad.

En el bolso que había en el living, había ropa para ambas, dos entradas para una fiesta que Ad le había dado el día anterior, y por supuesto la cámara de fotos de la rubia. Esa cámara especial que nadie conocía, esa cámara en la que estaban todas las fotos que había hecho de Rachel, fotos que ese mismo día la morena conocería...

Cogió tan solo la cámara y se alejo de allí, para ir al encuentro de su NOVIA.

Se acerco lentamente a la cama sin apartar la vista de Rachel, que seguía en la misma posición. Se quedo al lado de la cama, sin meterse aun en ésta, quería primero guardar ese momento. Hacer fotografiás de la morena siempre que podía se había hecho un ritual para Quinn, y esta vez no iba a ser diferente.

Empezó a sacar fotos, sin descanso, durante dos minutos. Fotos de perfil, desde arriba, con el amanecer de fondo... incluso saco fotos a la casa, la piscina y una ultima foto al vestido de la morena en el suelo, con la guitarra y la botella de champan.

Dejo la cámara aun lado, una vez que había terminado y se quito de nuevo el vestido, dejándolo caer al suelo. Entro en la cama, metiéndose en las sabanas sin tocar aun a Rachel.

Llevo su mano, de nuevo a la mejilla de Rachel, pero esta vez con nuevo propósito: despertarla. Acaricio su mejilla suavemente, como si temiera hacerle daño. Acerco su rostro al de la morena y deposito un suave beso en los labios de ésta. Se alejo un poco para comprobar si con ese beso había conseguido levantar a la morena. Por supuesto que no, cuando dormía era casi imposible despertarla.

Se acerco de nuevo a ella y fue depositando besos por todo su rostro, mientras su mano se dirigía esta vez a la cintura de Rachel.

Q: mi amor! Despierta. (le dijo suavemente aun repartiendo besos por su rostro) vamos nena, es hora de levantarse...

R: mmm (ronroneo debilmente, para luego acercarse al cuerpo de la rubia y pegarse a ella) dejame dormir...

Q: vamos amor, quiero que veas algo...

Puso un beso en su cabeza, sabiendo que ya la había convencido.

R: un regalo?(pregunto con una sonrisa infantil en su rostro, despegándose de Quinn y mirándola por primera vez a los ojos)

Q: no un regalo, porque no puedo regalártelo, pero si puedo hacer que vivas este momento mágico a mi lado... (puso un tierno beso en los labios de la morena) vamos amor, termina de despertar...

R: oh (exclamo poniendo una mano en su boca y los ojos aguados)

Q: que? ¿porque lloras? He dicho algo malo?

R: me has dicho amor...

Q: oh, bueno, si quieres no vuelvo a decírtelo, tranquila.

Quinn cambio su gesto feliz, por uno triste, a ella le encantaba expresar lo que sentía mediante esas cortas palabras, no entendía porque a la morena no le gustaba que le dijera esas cosas...

R: oh dios Quinn, por favor recuerda siempre lo que te digo, y no lo borres nunca de tu cabeza ¿quieres? (le dijo enfadada sentándose en la cama) nunca me dejar terminar de hablar... de verdad Quinn, controlate, porque un día eso nos va a traer problemas...

Q: okey...(dijo confundida, haciendo que Rachel rodara los ojos)

R: dios! Iba a decirte que me encanta que me digas así, es la primera vez que lo haces y... suena tan bien de tus labios...

Quinn sonrió completamente enamorada al escuchar la morena y se acerco a ella para abrazarla y besarla al ver como sus ojos volvían a empañarse...

Q: _"nota mental numero 3: nunca volver a interrumpir a Rachel!" _entonces te diré todos los días, a todas horas, cada minuto de cada hora, y cada segundo lo mucho que te amo, te diré amor, princesa, cariño, amor mio...

la morena rió al escuchar a Quinn y luego se acerco a ella para depositar un tierno beso en sus labios...

R: yo también te amo amor. (le dijo estando aun sus rostros juntos, nariz contra nariz)

Q:oh, supongo que ahora debo ponerme también a llorar verdad?

Quinn rió divertida al ver el rostro indignado de la morena, quien sabia que se estaba burlando de ella y su dramatismo.

R: perdón si me gusta que me digas cosas bonitas, y me pongo sensible por eso, no volverá a pasar.

Rachel hizo amago de levantarse de la cama, pero Quinn se lo impidió cogiéndola por la cintura y tirándose de nuevo con ella en la cama.

Q: sabes que lo decía de broma, no te enfades anda... (dijo poniéndose encima de Rachel y dejando besos por todo su rostro y cuello) A mi también me encanta decirte lo mucho que te amo, y demostrártelo con palabras, y presupuesto regalos y sorpresas, tal cual se lo merece Rachel Berry

La morena sonrió enamorada ante las palabras de Quinn y puso sus brazos al rededor del cuello de esta para luego darle un beso.

R: sabes que si sigues así voy a terminar siendo completamente caprichosa y voy a querer que me des sorpresas siempre verdad?

Q: oh pero eso ya lo haces Rach...(dijo riendo de nuevo) pero me encanta que seas así, va dentro del encanto Berry, y ami me encanta todo lo que venga del gen Berry...

Rachel sonrió una vez mas, y sin decir nada mas acerco sus labios a los de la chica encima de ella para besarla, esta vez mas apasionadamente pero sin perder cariño...

Ambas se estaban entregando a ese beso olvidándose de todo, hasta que ya no podían seguir por culpa de aire...

Q: maldito aire, me quita la posibilidad de besarte todo el tiempo que quiera...

R: oh dios mio Quinn Fabray! Jajjajaja te estas convirtiendo en toda una romántica...

Q: cariño, yo siempre fui una romántica no lo olvides, ademas creí que te gustaba...

R: me encanta, tu me encantas...

Volvieron a besarse pero antes de que el beso se hiciera lo suficientemente apasionado como para vuelta atrás, Quinn se soltó del agarre y se sentó en la cama mirando hacia el océano.

Q: ven, quiero que veamos el amanecer juntas, aunque en realidad ya ha amanecido, (dijo mientras hacia que la morena se sentara entre sus piernas, con la espalda apoyada en su pecho) personalmente, este siempre fue mi momento preferido del amanecer. Cuando era pequeña, y pasábamos los verano en la casa del abuelo, el solía salir a escondidas de todos por las mañanas, antes de amanecer. Antes de que mi abuela muriera siempre iban juntos, pero cuando ella se fue.. (la morena dejo un suave beso en su mandíbula para darle fuerzas y que siguiera hablando. Pocas veces la rubia hablaba de sus abuelos, era lo mas sagrado que tenia, y hablar de ellos significaba mucho) cuando mi abuela murió, mi abuelo seguía yendo al pequeño lago que había en la casa, y veía el amanecer desde allí. Todo el mundo sabia que lo hacia, pero nadie preguntaba, porque según ellos preguntarle podía hacerle recordar a la abuela y que se pusiera triste. Yo nunca creí que fuera así, el siempre volvía con una sonrisa en su rostro, siempre que volvía parecía mas feliz que nunca.  
>Una mañana la curiosidad por saber que hacia mi abuelo me pudo, y haciendo el menor ruido posible lo seguí. Me costo trabajo que no me viera nadie, pues mi madre ya estaba despierta para esas horas. Pero no me importo, solo seguí a mi abuelo, a través del monto. Aun estaba oscuro y yo no veía nada, de hecho me caía varias veces (dijo riendo al recordarlo, y mirando a la morena que la veía con adoración) Hice ruido, mucho, pero aun así mi abuelo no se percato, o eso creí yo. Cuando por fin el se detuvo, yo lo hice un poco mas atrás, detrás de unos arbustos que había allí. Vi como mi abuelo se sentaba en el suelo, al lado del lago mirando hacia el cielo. Recuerdo que pensé...(mientras mas cosas contaba mas se ensanchaba la sonrisa de Rachel, quien estaba contenta de que la rubia le contara aquellas cosas tan privadas, era consciente de que Quinn nunca le había contado eso a nadie) <em>"que demonios... para eso vine, estoy sangrando de una rodilla solo para ver como mi abuelo mira el cielo... que tontería" <em>jajaja no supe lo importante que era mirar al cielo para el hasta después... Me arte de mirar y estaba apunto de irme de ahí antes de que el me viera cuando escuche su voz._"¿vas a quedarte ahí toda la mañana o vas a sentarte en algún momento al lado de tu viejo abuelo?" _yo salte sobre mi misma al escucharle, y pensando que me iba a regañar o que peor aun, le diría a Russel, me senté a su lado... Pero entonces me miro con esa sonrisa que ami tanto que me gustaba, y supe que nada malo iba a pasar, que el no se había enfadado conmigo por seguirlo. No dijo nada mas, solo se quedo en silencio mirando al cielo, mientras yo lo miraba a el. En un momento cogió mi rostro con sus manos haciendo que yo también mirara el cielo. Esa fue la primera vez que vi amanecer... y fue precioso. (dijo sonriendo, con alguna que otra lagrima callendo de sus ojos)

Iba a limpiarse las lagrimas, cuando la morena la detuvo.

R:no, llora tranquila. Necesitas hacerlo. Tengo la absurda idea de que nunca lo lloraste como debías...(dijo esto ultimo sarcásticamente, sabiendo que era verdad)

Q: Uff, esta bien... Antes de que se pudiera ver la primera presencia del sol, mi abuelo me cogió en sus brazos y me abrazo fuertemente, y me dijo_ "miralo muy bien Quinn, y no lo olvides nunca. Hoy estas viéndolo a mi lado, pero un día lo harás junto a la persona que ames... y ese día sera el día mas feliz y especial de tu vida." _ Después volvió a guardad silencio, y yo lo hice junto a el. Cuando el cielo se veía ya naranja, mi abuelo me miro una vez mas, dejo un suave beso en mi mejilla y empezó a hablar, volviendo a mirar al cielo. Cada mañana me contaba algo diferente. Pero todo sobre mi abuela. Me contó como se conocieron, como el consiguió que se enamoraran y como llegaron a casarse a pesar de todo lo que los separaba... cuando terminaba de contarme algo, se levantaba conmigo en brazos y me llevaba así hasta la casa, me dejaba de nuevo en cama para que durmiera un poco mas, y me dejaba un beso en la frente. Hicimos eso hasta que cumplí los 16 y el murió, fue el día mas triste de mi vida... nunca mas volví a mirar amanecer, nunca hasta ahora...

R: ohh Quinn, eso es lo mas bonito que me han contado nunca. (dijo emocionada con lagrimas cayendo por su rostro, al igual que Quinn. Y sin poder evitarlo la beso) crees algún día poder contarme todas aquellas historias que te contó tu abuelo...?

Q: ¿de veras quieres saberlas?

R: por supuesto, me harías muy feliz si me lo contaras...

Q: bueno, nos quedan mucho amaneceres juntas así que... (dijo sonriendo le, y depositando un beso en su labios) Mi abuelo tenia razón (le dijo al separase)

R: ¿con que?

Q: hoy vi el amanecer con la persona a la que amo, nuestro primer amanecer juntas, y es el día mas especial y feliz de mi vida.

R: te amor Quinn. Te amo

Se dio la vuelta para poder besas mas apasionadamente a Quinn, paso sus piernas por la cintura de la rubia, rodeándola y sus brazos por su cuello.

Sin darse cuenta el beso se fue tornando mas apasionado, Rachel empezó a pasar la lengua por los labios de Quinn, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Permiso que fue concedido rápidamente, encontrándose con su hononima... Quinn acariciaba suavemente la espalda de la morena, hasta llegar al trasero de esta y acariciarlo, consiguiendo que la morena gimiera en sus labios.

Rachel cambio sus labios al cuello de Quinn, saboreando lentamente todo a su paso. Dejando una gran marca en el cuello de la rubia. En cuanto eso paso, la rubia soltó un gran gemido, seguido de sus brazos apartando a Rachel de si.

R: ¿que? (cuestiono desconcertada al ver a Quinn detenerse)

Q: amor, me encantaría hacerte el amor ahora mismo, pero no podemos...

R: ¿porque no? Si podemos, dejame demostrarte como si podemos.

Llevo sus labios de nuevo al cuello de Quinn, sin que esta pudiera hacer nada para detenerla.

Q: no, no espera nena... por favor..

R: uggg, esta bien (dijo levantándose de las piernas de Quinn y sentando al lado de ella) que pasa?

Q: pasa que tenemos que irnos mi amor...

R: porque? Pensé que esta casa seria nuestra todo el fin de semana..

Q: y lo sera. (dijo sonriedole y dejando un beso en sus labios) pero ahora tenemos que ir a Los Ángeles.

R: ¿a los ángeles? (dijo sorprendida)

Q: si, Ad consiguió un pequeño concierto, Annie una amiga suya de cuando vivía allí, le consiguió un sitio. Esta haciendo, al parecer, una obra benéfica y quiere que Ad toque allí. Y por supuesto como buenas amigas que somos, no podemos faltar...

R: oh, eso es genial, y por supuesto que no podemos faltar...¿pero como vamos a ir? (dijo sentándose de nuevo en las piernas de Quinn)

Q: bueno, el helicóptero nos llevara el aeropuerto de New York, allí nos esperaran Ad, Kurt, Blaine, Santana y Britt, iremos todos juntos...

R: genial, y a que estamos esperando entonces, demonios prisa.

Se levanto de la cama, no sin antes darle un beso a Quinn.

Q: okey, vamos a ducharnos primero, tenemos ropa en el living...

* * *

><p>Estaban ya yendo hacia la sala donde las esperaban los chicos. Se habían duchado en un tiempo récord, y no tardaron en coger todo lo necesario para ir al aeropuerto y coger ese helicóptero, al que Rachel ya no era tan fobia. Cuando entraron en la sala, Quinn quedo paralizada por un momento al igual que Rachel, ante ellas estaban todos sus amigos, cada un en pareja. SI, todos en pareja, incluida Adrianna, que en ese momento estaba apoyada en la pared con Molly entre sus brazos, atacando su cuello, sin importarle quien estuviera a su alrededor...<p>

R: ¿que paso anoche? (le susurro a Quinn, para que nadie mas pudiera oírla.)

S: oh, mirad aquí están zipi y zape.

Quinn rodó los ojos ante el grito de su amiga latina al descubrirlas, y mientras todos se acercaban a saludarlas felices, ella se acerco a Adrianna cuando pudo...

Q: tienes que contarme que fue eso...(dijo al odio de Adrianna, refiriéndose a Molly)

A: y tu tienes que contarme como te fue anoche. Por lo que veo muy bien.

Quinn miro a la castaña, que sonreía divertida y señalaba a Rachel, que estaba mirándola en ese momento con una sonrisa de enamorada en su rostro.

Ambas amigas volvieron a mirarse y sonriendo se abrazaron fuertemente. Sabiendo que por fin las dos eran felices.

A: soy feliz Quinn, muy feliz.

Q: yo también Ad... pero insisto, tienes que contarme todo...

A: si, pero después, con mas calma.(le dijo separándose de ella, y buscando a Molly con la mirada para luego acercarse a ella y besarla)

Rachel se acerco de nuevo a Quinn, cuando ya todos sus amigos le habían dejado tranquila. Se sentó en las sillas que había allí, sentando a Quinn con ella y dejo un beso en sus labios.

R: ya los extrañaba...

Q: mmm, yo también. (Dijo besándola de nuevo)

S: hey, vuestras guarrerias a otro sitio...

B: santy!

Rachel y Quinn rodaron los ojos ante el comentario de Santana y volvieron a besarse sin importarles nada)

R. que te dijo Ad?

Q: nada realmente, dijo que me lo contaría después, pero se le ve feliz no?

Ambas miraron a Ad, que estaba abrazando a la chica.

R: mucho...

* * *

><p>Tardaron algunas horas en llegar a Los ángeles, durante todo el vuelo estuvieron hablando. Rachel contadoles a Kurt, Brittany y Molly todo lo que había hecho Quinn la noche anterior. Y Santana, Blaine, Adrianna y Quinn hablando sobre el concierto de la castaña, y de que iba la obra benéfica.<p>

Cuando llegaron a Los Ángeles, la amiga de Ad, Annie y su novio Liam, estaban allí esperándolos. Todos se sorprendieron al ver el emotivo abrazo que se dieron Molly y Liam, a excepción de Annie, e incluyendo a Adrianna.

AD: Molly? (cuestiono Adrianna a la chica rubia que separándose de el chico le dedico una sonrisa triste)

L: antes de que se den ninguna explicación. Ad, no vas a saludarme. (le dijo sonriendo el chico, acercándose a ella para que se abrazaran)

Después del chico, fue el turno de Annie de abrazar a Ad.

M: se que te debo muchas mas explicaciones de las que te di anoche, pero lo hablamos luego de acuerdo, sabes que esto no es fácil para mi... (dijo acercándose a Ad y abrazándola)

Adrianna asintió, y luego procedió a presentar a los demás. Ninguno se conocía...

Salieron del aeropuerto y se dividieron en 2 grupos, y se montaron en los coches de Annie y Liam, directos a la casa de la chica, donde estarían hasta el lunes por la mañana. Todos menos Quinn y Rachel, quienes volverían a los Hamptons esa misma noche, luego del concierto de Ad.

La casa era enorme, y moderna..preciosa. Tenia 13 habitaciones, por lo que se repartieron fácilmente. A pesar de que allí ya había mas amigos de Ad. Gente a la que la chica se alegro de ver gratamente. Gente que para sorpresa de todos, también conocía Molly.

Dixon, Silver, Navid, Ivy y Teddy, si recordaba bien Quinn. Todos agradables, sociables, y muy buenos amigos de Ad.

Para las 6 de la tarde ya estaban todos preparados para el concierto de Adrianna en la playa, sentados alrededor de la piscina de aquella casa, esperando a que Adrianna y Molly bajaran de su habitación, estarían hablando, seguramente de porque la chica parecía conocer a todos los amigos de Adrianna tan bien. Quinn pudo ver el desconcierto en los ojos de su amiga, cuando todos en la casa saludaban a Molly felices, como si llevaran años sin verla. Algo raro fue oír como todos llamaban a Molly Naomy... muy raro.. ya se enteraría después por parte de Ad de lo que estaba pasando.

A: ya podemos irnos. estamos listas...(dijo Adrianna bajando las escaleras y uniendose a todos junto con Molly.)

Todos se subieron en la limosina que les llevaria a la playa, donde seria el concierto, y Quinn pudo ver que Adrianna estaba mas que feliz junto a Molly, aquello le tranqulizo. Fuera lo que fuera que pasara, no debia ser tan grave.

Cuando llegaron a la playa, los chicos pudieron ver que estaba llena, la mayoria gente joven.

Q: AD! (dijo Quinn llamando a la chica antes de que se fuera con todos, hacia la fiesta)queria desearte suerte! Te mereces esto.

Adrianna la abrazo fuerte, y luego abrazo de igual forma a Rachel que se encontraba al lado de la rubia.

A: muchas gracias chicas, la verdad es que estoy algo nerviosa.

R: vas a hacerlo genial Ad, tu brillas.!

Las tres chicas se fundieron en un tierno abrazo. Y luego se separaron lentamente.

A: se que tenéis muchas preguntas. Yo las tendría de estar en vuestra posición, pero os juro que después del concierto os lo contare todo sobre Naomy.

R: Naomy?

A: si, ese es el verdadero nombre de Molly, os lo explico después vale?

Q. esta bien, romperte una pierna estrella!

Adrianna se alejo de las chicas sonriendo.

R: creí que yo era tu única estrella. (dijo mirando a la rubia con un puchero)

Q: y yo creí que Rachel Berry no era celosa.

La rubia rió y beso a Rachel antes de que esta pudiera contestar, luego juntas se fueron a juntar con sus amigos.

* * *

><p>El concierto había sido increíble, Adrianna había estado increíble, había echo saltar a la multitud... y los beneficio que se sacaron también fueron grandiosos.<p>

Ahora estaban en la fiesta de después del concierto, donde solo se encontraban los amigos de Adrianna y ellos... Estaban en el bar de Liam, y Quinn había decidido salir a tomar el aire fuera, estaba apoyada en la barandilla, mirando hacia el mar metida en sus pensamientos, cuando Adrianna se acerco a ella.

A: el mar esta precioso esta noche...

Q: si, lo esta. (guardaron silencio un momento hasta que Quinn no aguanto la incertidumbre) ¿Que esta pasando Ad? Ayer esa chica pasaba de ti, y hoy estáis mas que felices juntas. ¿y que es eso de que se llama Naomy?¿y porque todos aquí la conocen?

A: poco a poco Quinn... el caso es que anoche después de irnos de tu casa, decidimos salir de fiesta, idea de Santana. Y yo no me pude resistir cuando supe que ella iba a ir. Bebimos bailamos...obvio ella no se acercaba ami. Hasta que a mitad de la noche, con el alcohol perjudicando nuestras venas, ella se acerco a mi. Yo estaba bailando con una chica, cunado ella vino y la alejo de mi...(dijo sonriendo al recordarlo) bailo conmigo, y de un momento a otro estábamos en el baño de la discoteca besándonos..

Q: oh dios, no quiero saber como sigue eso. (dijo en broma, poniendo cara de asco)

A: tampoco iba a decírtelo. Después de eso, nos fuimos a mi casa, ella me lo pidió,y yo no pude negarse lo. Seguimos con la fiesta en mi casa, ya me entiendes(le dijo con una mirada mas que picara)

Q: jajajaja

A: cuando desperté por la mañana, ella estaba vistiéndose para irse, pero yo la detuve. Después de tantos desplantes por su parte no iba a dejar que se fuera así, después de esa noche. Discutimos fuertemente hasta que conseguí que me dijera lo que le pasaba. Me dijo que no me quería cerca de ella porque no quería dañarme, que siempre estropeaba todo lo que quería, y que no quería que pasara lo mismo con migo...

Q. te dijo que te quería...

A: si prácticamente. Lo que me dejo mas desconcertada. Así que cogí las llaves y la encerré, hasta que conseguí que me contara todo... (suspiro, con una lagrima corriendo por su mejilla) esta enferma Quinn, tiene parkinson...

Q: oh dios mio! (dijo acercándose a Adrianna y abrazándola fuertemente)

A: cuando me lo dijo me quise morir... pero, después comprendí que no podía dejarla escapar, no despues de saber su secreto. Le pedí que me contara mas, que me contara porque no me quería cerca de ella. Resulta que todas las cosas que había hecho antes para acercarme a ella habían funcionado, se enamoro de mi gracias a todo lo que hice, y a todas las cosas que le habían contado de mi... pero que no me quería cerca porque sabia que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, que talvez no seria ahora, pero dentro de unos años moriria, y ella no queria que nadie sufriera por su muerte.

Ambas chicas se separaron de nuevo, y Ad miro el mar.

A: Ahí entra lo de su nombre, antes vivía aquí, y todos ellos eran amigos de Naomy, pero cuando supo que tenia parkinson se fue a vivir a New York con su hermana, antes de que yo los conociera. Por eso los conoce a todos.

Q. ¿y lo del nombre?

A: lo del nombre era para que no la encontraran, todos ellos fueron mas que amigos, fueron una familia en su tiempo, y Naomy sabia que darían con ella si seguía con su nombre, por eso se lo cambio... Yo la convencí de que viniera con migo hoy, sin siquiera saber que era amiga de ellos. Debí suponerlos cuando me pregunto por Annie... El caso es que la amo Quinn, y ahora que se que ella también me ama ami, no voy a parar hasta verla feliz...

Q: eres consciente de que vas a sufrir mucho mas cuando ya no este...

A: si, pero estoy dispuesta a ello. Prefiero sufrir cuando se valla, a sufrir por saber que la deje cuando mas me necesitaba. Yo la amo Quinn, y quiero estar con ella, amarla hasta el ultimo de sus días...

Quinn sonrió feliz por su amiga, y la abrazo una vez mas... Ambas volvieron a entrar al bar de Liam y pudieron ver como en el centro de la pista estaban Naomy, Rachel, Annie y Brittany bailando sexy mente...

A: valla, creo que vendre a mas fiestas de estas mas seguido...(dijo divertida)

Q: si, tu chica baila realmente bien...

A: si!-... un momento! Mejor no te fijes en ella, ahora que estas con Rachel no puedes fijarte en nadie mas, recuerda eso...

Q: jajaja no lo haré, con Rach me basta y me sobra, es mi mas preciado tesoro, nunca lo perderé ni dejare que me lo roben...(dijo mirando enamorada a Rachel, que le devolvió la mirada de igual forma, y ahora se acercaba a ella)

A: no creo que nadie nunca pueda quitártela...

rió divertida al ver la sonrisa que se posaba en el rostro de Quinn cuando la morena se acerco a ella, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su hombros.

R: baila con migo amor, hace mucho que no lo hacemos...

Rachel deposito un beso en los labios de Rachel y luego se la llevo consigo a la pista de baile.

Q: te dije hoy que te amo mas que a mi vida (le susurro al oído, mientras bailaban pegadas)

R: no, repitemelo...

Q: todas las veces que quieras. Te amo mas que ami vida.

R: siempre? (le dijo pegando su frente a la de la rubia)

Q: siempre.

Volvieron a besarse como si no hubiera mañana... seguras de si mismas, seguras de aquel "nosotras". Ambas sabían que a partir de ese día serian solo ellas dos, brindandose todo el amor que tenían la una para la otra...


	5. Chapter 5

Ahora si,la historia termina aqui, espero que os haya gustado... y quiero agradecer a las personas que os aveis preocupado por comentar.

Queria comentaros que dentro de poco subire otra historia corta, y porsupuesto seguire actualizando el principito.

Espero haber llenado vuestras espectativas... gracias por leer


End file.
